A Broken and Lonely Life
by MBAV fan66
Summary: (AU story) For the past few years Sarah Fox has lived her life miserably as a prostituted on the streets, working for her pimp daddy Jesse. She really wants out of this lifestyle, but can't do to that fact that she's too scared to find out what might happen if she leaves. That is until one day she meets a young man, who gives her the courage to try and break free. Some language.
1. Prologue

**A/N: So hey! It's me again! And this time with a brand new story! Yay! :)**

**Ok! So this one is going to be a little dark. I know! Right?! Scary! Lol! This is going to be an AU story and everyone will be older. Ethan will be 21. Benny 22 (by a few months). Sarah 24 and Jesse 32. I know, Jesse's gonna be old. Lol! But in the show he really is older than he looked. Like by 200 years or something.**

**Just to tell you now, there's NO supernatural in this story. Everyone is just your ordinary average human being. No fangs, no visions, no spells. Nothing! So I hope that you don't think this is going to be boring just because of that. Cause it won't be! Or at least I hope it won't be...Lol!**

**You know...when they ask you to select one or two genres for a story, I wish that they would let you pick a third one too, cause this story is also a little bit of Romance. (*sigh*) Oh well! Lol! Well! I hope you enjoy it cause if you don't...I just might cry :.(**

**Just kidding! No I won't cry! Lol! :p**

* * *

"Your grounded, young lady!" shouted a dark skinned man.

"What?! That's not fair! It was just one time!" shouted back his daughter. She had lighter colored skin than him and dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"I don't care! Now go to your room!" he shouted back at her, clearly not too happy with her.

"Honey." said the man's wife, trying to calm her husband down. She too had a lighter skin tone than the man.

"Whatever!" scoffed his daughter, who then marched on up to room and slammed the door shut.

The sixteen year old, teenager was furious at her parents for grounding her. They had grounded her for coming home late from a party at her boyfriend's house, who she later caught cheating on her with some girl. She was heartbroken and furious. So she decided to drown her sorrow with some alcohol. Not enough to make her drunk, but enough to make her a bit buzzed. Her parents knew that she was going to the party, but she had promised that there wasn't going to be any alcohol there, which she secretly knew that that was a lie. There was always alcohol at her boyfriend's parties, but she promised herself that she wouldn't have too many drinks, just maybe one or two. You see. This teenage girl was a troubled teen. She always hung out with the wrong crowd, she would sneak out after curfew, skip school a few times, and her grades weren't doing too well either. It seemed like she was always butting heads with her parents. They would yell at her, then ground her, and then she would just sneak out. They were really starting to get on her nerves.

Fed up with it finally, she decided to run away. Tired of her parents always on her back about "doing better in school" or "why can't you just be the little girl that we once knew?" Thing was, she wasn't always like this. A couple months back, she used to be a "good girl" at home and at school. Until she met her boyfriend, correction _ex_-boyfriend. He had convinced her to live a little and to stop being the "good girl" for once and do something bad for a change. Once she did, she felt like she was one of the cool kids and never wanted to go back to her old and boring lifestyle.

She packed her backpack with clothes, money, her hairbrush, and a few other necessities. She was going to take her phone, but decided against it because she knew that her parents would call the police and the police would probably try and track her using her phone. Once she was done packing, she slung the bag over her shoulder and then climbed out her window onto a sturdy tree branch that reached her window a little and then climbed down the tree. Once on the ground she walked towards the sidewalk, but stopped and then looked back at her house for a moment. '_So long old life. Hello new life.'_ she thought, before she turned back towards the street and continued on walking into the night. Little did she know just what this new life had in store for her.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! The prologue to "A Broken and Lonely Life"! What do ya think?! I know it's short, but it's a prologue! What do you expect?! Of course the other chapters might be short too, so I can be able to have more chapters to it. This probably gonna be a short story anyways. Maybe 5 or 6 chapters if I'm lucky. We'll see! So in the mean time. Please review with your thoughts on this story so far. I would love to know what you think! Until the chapter...see ya! ;)**

**Oh yeah! I totally just figured out how to do the line break thingy! I know! Cool! Right?! (I really got stop saying that) Lol! I'm such a doof sometimes! ;p**


	2. A Kind Stranger to the Rescue

**A/N: (*starts singing*)Guess who's back?! Back again?!(*ends singing*) Lol! That's right it's ME! Lol!**

**So for the first time ever I'm gonna try and do the Point Of View thing with this story. Usually, I don't write in POVs, but I thought that I'd give it a try. Unfortunately, this chapter is basically in nobody's pov, but the next chapter will be. Probably, mostly Sarah's since this story mainly centers around her. So if I'm doing the whole POV thing wrong, than I'm sorry. I tried. **

**But enough about that! On to the shoutouts!:**

**GEM1588- If you're reading this, I want to say thank you for following me! It means so much to me. It makes me want to cry! (*wipes tear from eye*)**

**LoveShipper- Thanks for the follow on this story! You're the best! And I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thank you so much for following and favoriting this story Fanfic Buddy! And thank you for the review! It makes me happy when your happy cause I'm happy to want to share to the world my stories! I hope you get what I'm saying because I think that I just confused myself. Lol! And sorry about the surprise. I had like just got the idea on the same day, just before I had posted the first chapter. I was watching/listening to the morning world news and they were talking about teenage sex trafficing and them working as prostitutes on the streets. Of course, I didn't really watch or listen to all of it, so... Lol! Since you always give me virtual cookies, I want to return the favor! So here you go! (*hands you a basket of freshed baked virtual cookies*) I also threw in there some milk to go with them ;)**

**tomo338- Thank you for following and favoriting this story! And for the review! And here's your wish now! The next chapter! Yay! :) Since TiredOfBeingNice is calling you Fanfic Buddy #2...can I call you that too?(*starts looking at you bashfully*) It would be really awesome to have two Fanfic Buddies on here. We'd be like Rory, Benny, and Ethan! The Three Amigos! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or anything related to it, except for this story's plot. If I did? Well...let's just say that the show would be totally different then it is now. Lol! But sadly I don't. But thank goodness for this site and others like it that let's us be able to twist and warp and change it to how we see fit! Lol! ;D**

* * *

**8 Years Later**

**Nobody's POV**

It's been eight years since that day that the young Sarah Fox as ran away from home. And ever since then her life has went further down hill. Now she works the streets of Whitechapel as a prostitute. Sleeping with guys for money and then giving the money to her pimp, Jesse Black, who would sometimes hit her if she ever messes up or says the wrong thing to him. She's even gotten into doing drugs a few times. Mostly, do to the fact that that's what the client wanted her to do first before having sex. Heck! She even had to sell drugs sometimes for Jesse, but he mostly had her having sex with guys for their money. This is how her life's been for the past eight years. Miserable, lonely, and broken. She hated this life and desperately wanted to just go back home and return to the "good girl" that she once was, but she knew that that would never happen. That life was over now. She was much too scared to leave now. Afraid of what Jesse would do to her if she ever did try to leave. Actually, she did know. A few years back, a girl that worked for Jesse had ended up dead because they wanted out. And Jesse had told her the only way out is in a body bag. Despite Sarah's current lifestyle, she did manage to make a good friend in all this. One of the other girls, who was a couple years older than her. Her name was Erica Jones. She was the one who helped her out during her first year of all this. Erica had been doing this about two years before Sarah was. The two became such good friends that Erica had let Sarah move in with her, in her nice little apartment.

Though they were close, Sarah still always felt alone. She would mention to her how she wished that she could leave and be able to live a normal life again, but Erica would just tell that she knew how she felt but things are what they are now. Unlike Sarah, Erica didn't mind her choice of living. At first she was like Sarah, wishing to be able to go back home, but after awhile she got used to it and loved getting all the things that came with it like expensive clothes, jewelry, shoes, a nice apartment, and even a really nice car to drive. So Sarah would always feel that she just didn't understand her, when it came to that topic, anymore. Sure those things are nice, but to Sarah all she really wanted was someone to love and to spend the rest of her life with happily. Who would love her for her personality and not for her body. But she could never have that while living like this. Who would ever love someone like her, who dresses like a slut and just sleeps around with guys for money?

Sarah was currently out doing her job. She was currently with a client, who didn't want to pay for her services. "Come on, babe! What's just one freebie?" said the man putting his hand on her butt and squeezing it lightly.

Sarah took the guy's hands off her butt and threw them downward. "Look. I'm sorry sir! But that's how it works. No freebies! It's either you pay for my services or don't pay and get nothing." she stated sternly, glaring at the man.

"Awe! Come on! What your boss doesn't know, won't hurt him." purred the man. He then put his arms around Sarah's waist and leaned in, trying to kiss her. But Sarah then stomped her heeled shoe on the man's foot causing him to release her and yelp in pain. Sarah took this opportunity to run, but as soon as she turned around and took a couple of steps, the man then quickly grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back towards him grabbing her other wrist to prevent her from escaping. Sarah struggled, trying to break free from his grip, but couldn't.

"Let me go! I said! Let me go!" she yelled struggling.

"You little bitch! How dare you?!" snarled the man in anger. "I'll teach you a lesson!" he said and then he back handily slapped her across the face, making her fall to the ground. Sarah brought a hand up to her injured cheek and a few tears fell from her eyes. She was frightened and scared now. Just then there came a voice.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" yelled the voice.

Sarah looked up and saw a young man in his early twenties with dark brown shaggy hair, approaching them.

"I said! Leave her alone!" yelled the stranger once again.

"Oh, yeah! And what is a scrawny looking guy like you going to do about it?" asked the man.

"This!" shouted the stranger. And then he punched the man in the face. The man fell down to the ground. Sarah just had a look of shock on her face. The guy then touched his nose and saw that it was bleeding. He then looked at Sarah and then back at the stranger that had came to her aid. The guy got up and just scoffed.

"Whatever! She's not even worth it anyways!" he said and then left, holding his nose to probably go and attend to it properly.

The kind stranger watched as the man disappeared into the night. He then turned towards Sarah, who was still on the ground. He approached her and held out his hand for her to take.

"Are you alright, Miss? I saw what happened." he asked her with concern. Sarah took the stranger's hand and he gently helped her up.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine. Just a little shooken up, is all." she replied meekly with a smile.

Her savior returned the smile back. "I'm really sorry about that. Sometimes I can't believe how some people act. Treating others like their garbage sometimes." he commented. "It makes me sick."

"It's alright. It's not your fault. I'm ok now. Thanks to you." she replied.

The stranger smile again. "The name's Ethan Morgan!" replied the stranger.

"Sarah Fox." she said blushing.

"Nice to meet you Miss Fox!" greeted Ethan. "Hey! You want to get out of here? You look like you could use a drink. I know this bar that's not far from here. Actually, that's were I was headed to before I saw how that douche was treating you." said Ethan.

"I don't know...I'm suppose to be working." said Sarah not sure if she should go with this guy or not.

"Awe! Come on! I'm _buying_!" he tried to convince her.

She gave some thought before answering. "Well... I guess that I could use a break. And a drink does sound nice. So what the heck!" she smiled.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Ethan happily. The two started walking down the street together to a small bar that was just a block over.

* * *

They took a seat at the bar area and ordered their drinks. The bartender gave them their drinks and they thanked him. After taking a drink, Ethan decided to try and start up a conversation to break the awkward silence that now plagued them. "I swear! This place serves the best drinks!" complemented Ethan. Sarah gave a slight giggled at him, which caused Ethan to smile. "So. What's your story? Why was that guy treating you like that? If you don't mind me asking that is?" asked Ethan.

Sarah's smile then faded. "He was...a client. Or rather was suppose to be. He didn't want to pay. Instead, he wanted...what I was selling for free, but I'm not suppose to do that or I'll get in trouble with my boss. And I didn't want get in trouble, so I refused to give him what he wanted and I guess he got really mad." replied Sarah sadly, looking down at the drink in her hands.

Ethan knew that from the way that she described it, this "job" of hers didn't really sound like a legit job and that whatever it was must be an illegal one, too. So he decided it was best not to ask her what it is that she does. "So. What about yourself? Where are you from?" he asked her.

She looked back towards him and answered, "Here, actually." she then gave a smile, but it was a small sad one. She knew what he'd probably ask next, which she really didn't want to answer.

Ethan nodded his head and took another drink. "So what about family?" he asked.

She then took a drink from her glass and just stared at it again and didn't say a word. After a minute of silence, she spoke. "I'd rather not talk about that. Sorry." she replied sadly. Taking the hint, he knew that she probably didn't really like to talk about her past to much, so he decided to change the subject. "It's alright. If you don't really want to tell me, then that's your business." he shrugged with a smile.

Sarah gave a weak smile back. "And what about you?" she asked after a while.

"Well. I'm 21 and will be 22 in four months. I'm also from here. I'm currently going to college at Whitechapel University with my lifelong best bud and dorm roommate, Benny Weir. We work part time together at a videogame store not to far from campus. In fact, I had just got off work and was headed her for a drink after a long day of school and work to relax a bit, until I came across you and that jerk face of an ass mistreating you like that." explained Ethan.

"Wow! It's sounds like your life is perfect. But...don't you have a girlfriend?" replied Sarah.

"Nope. I guess I haven't really found that special someone yet. But I'm not really bothered by it, though. I'm happy with being single right now." Ethan than looked away in embarrassment and then looked back at her. "Though my best bud Benny...he's another story. He likes to think of himself as 'a ladies man'. But in my opinion, not so much." he answered with a chuckle.

Sarah let out a small laugh hearing that and then he just smiled at her. "Finally! A genuine smile on your face!" he proclaimed.

Sarah then stopped laughing. "What do mean 'a genuine smile on my face'?" she asked.

"Sarah. I can tell when someone is giving me a fake smile or a real smile. All night your smiles have been nothing more than just a mask to hide the real pain that you keep behind those gorgeous eyes of yours." Ethan stated and then blushed, realizing what he just said to her.

Sarah also blushed. Nobody has never told her that her eyes were gorgeous before. But she knew that she shouldn't let this guy get to her like that. Anyways, she wasn't "girlfriend" material and she knew that. Finishing her drink, she got up. "I should really be going now. My boss is probably expecting me to be back at the office soon. Thanks for the drink." she thanked, smiling at him and then turned around to leave. Before she could leave she heard Ethan call out to her.

"Sarah! Wait!" Ethan shouted to her.

Sarah stopped and looked at him, seeing as he quickly asked the bartender for some paper and a pen. Once he got it, he quickly scribbled something onto the paper and handed it to her. "Here's my number if you ever need anything or just need someone to talk too." he said, his cheeks turning slightly red.

She paused for a moment and then took the small piece of paper from him. She then smiled. "Thanks! I'll keep that in mind." she replied back to him and stuck the paper in her purse. Her cheeks too, turned a slight red after she turned around and walked out.

* * *

**A/N: And that's when a kind stranger came to Sarah's rescue! Sort of. She's still basically in distress, but not from that guy on the streets from earlier. But she'll get rescued from the crappy life that she's been living for the past few years of her life, eventually! ;)**

**Well that's it! Until next time, my faithful readers! And don't forget to check in on my profile every now and then. As I do tend to update it every now and then about the lastest news of what I'm currently working on. Speaking of which! I better go do that now! Gotta go! Bye! :)**


	3. After Thoughts and Friends

**A/N: Here's chapter 3 to "A Broken and Lonely Life". This chapter is basically their thoughts after meeting each other. Well, maybe not so much of their thoughts, but them discusing their night with their roommates. And guess what? This is also the first chapter with character POVs! :o Lol!**

**So, hope you like it! Cause if you don't then...well, I don't know what, then. Just...enjoy reading chapter 3! Ok?! Lol! Love ya guys! ;)**

**Shout outs to my fans of this story!:**

**TheBestOfHope- Thanks for following and favoriting me as an author and for following and favoriting the story! It makes me all happy inside when people enjoy my stories! It makes me feel like I'm doing this right. I know that I'm not the best of authors, but still. At least I know I'm not the worst either. Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- To my Fanfic Buddy! Thank You! And you're right! Jesse is pretty mean in this story. He's like the worst boss that you could ever ask for. And you're welcome for the cookies and milk! I've got extra if you still want some more. Lol!**

**tomo338- Yay! Oh thank you! Thank you! (*does celebratory dance around the room*) Now I have two Fanfic Buddies! Yay me! Lol! And I'm glad that you enjoyed that last chapter, **_**Fanfic Buddy #2**_**! Lol! And here's the next great chapter to the story!**

**LoveShipper- I know right! He'll doing anything for Sarah. He's just that kind of gentleman! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's A Vampire or anything that involves the show. What I do own is this story and it's plot. So there! :p Lol!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

_'Wow! He seems nice and is pretty cute looking too, but...it'll never work. He has a pretty decent sounding life, while mine is nothing but a mess. I would probably ruin everything for him, just like I did with my life. It's best that I just forget about him.'_ I thought to myself. I was currently walking back to the hideout or rather "place of business". I hated my life. I've thought about just ending it so many times, but I never could go through with it. I didn't want to die like that and just through away life like it was nothing even if it is a crappy one. I still wanted to live. I finally make it back to the hideout, which was in an abandoned building in the abandoned part of town. I walk in and head straight for Jesse's office in the back. I knock on the door for courtesy and plus he hates it when you just barge in without knocking first.

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"It's Sarah." I say meekly.

"Ah! Sarah! Come in!" said the voice again.

I opened the door and entered the room, a little bit frighten. He always scared me. That's why I never left this life because of him. When I entered, Jesse was sitting behind a big desk. When he saw me he smiled and then stood up and came walking over towards me.

"So! What can I do for my number one girl?" he asked, smirking.

"I-I brought you your money from tonight." I stuttered in fear. I reached into my purse and pulled out the money that I earned from prostituting tonight. I hand it to him and he took it and then started to count it.

"Hmm...not much here, but it will do. But you could do better next time." he said satisfyingly with a glare.

I nod my head and reply, "Yes, sir."

"Good! You can go now." he said with his back turned, waving a hand at me in the air noncalantly and walking back over to his desk.

I nod again and then leave his office. I left the building and headed home to Erica's apartment.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I make it back home and see that Benny's home. "Hey, B! I'm home!" I shouted. He comes out of the kitchen, of course, with a sandwhich and some chips on a plate and a soda in his other hand.

"Oh! Hey, E! How was work?" he asked me, sitting down on the couch in the living room.

I shrugged my shoulders and then took off my jacket. "It was alright. Long and boring, but ok I guess." I said as I was putting my jacket on the coat rack by the door.

"Sounds rough, man." stated Benny while putting a chip in his mouth.

I lauhed and then walked over and took a seat next him on the couch. "Yeah! But afterwards I met this really pretty girl and we had a drink together." I said, stealing one of his chips.

"Hey! That was my chip!" he exclaimed with a fake frown. I just laughed at him. "Anyways, about this girl. How did you two meet and was she hot?" he then asked. Of course, he would ask if she was hot or not. That's Benny for ya. I just roll my eyes at him.

"Benny! You know I don't like to think of women like that!" I exclaimed at him and giving him a light hit on the shoulder. He just laughed at me. "But _yes_, Benny! She was hot." I said in a playful way.

"Ok! So how'd you meet her?" he asked again, while looking at me.

"Well, I was on my way to that little bar that's not to far from work, when I saw this ass face of a guy grab her by the arm and then slapped her really hard." I paused.

"No way! And then what happened?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, you know me and the gentleman that I am. I walked over there and confronted the guy. I told him to leave her alone, but he wouldn't listen to me." I stopped again.

"Yeah! Yeah! Then what?!" asked Benny excitely. Wow! He was really getting into this. So I continued.

"Then I punched the guy in the face and caused his nose to bleed. After that he finally got the message and left."

"Whoa! Now way! Seriously, E? You straight up just punched the guy in the face?! Awesome!" he said in excitement with a smile on face, holding a hand up for a high five, which I obliged to.

"Yeah! And after I helped her up and made sure that she was ok, I asked if she wanted to join me for a drink. At first she wasn't so sure about it, but with a little convincing and charm I manage to convince her." I finished.

Benny then took a bit out of his sandwhich and then a drink from his soda. "So did you get her number?" he asked me in wonderment. I shook my head.

"No. But I did give her mine, in case she ever needed anybody to talk to." I answered.

Then he gave me a look of surprise. "Wait? Someone to talk to? It sounds like this girl has some serious issues or something. What were you thinking giving her your number? You better hope that she doesn't decided to take you up on your offer." commented Benny.

That kind of ticked me off a little. "I was being a gentleman to her and was trying to be nice, Benny. She's a really nice girl that just seems to be a bit lost in her life and can probably use someone to talk to, is all." I said a little bit angerly.

Benny then leaned back on the couch with both hands in he air. "Whoa! Whoa! I'm sorry, man! Dude! Take it easy, there! Ok?! I'm sure what you said about her is probably true." he defended and apologized.

I glared at him for a second and then closed my eyes and let out a sigh to calm down. I opened them and looked back him. "No. I'm sorry, dude. I shouldn't of got mad at you for saying that. You were just being a good a friend and was just concerned, was all." I apologized to him.

He just shrugged it off and said "No, worries man! I'm over it. He then looked at me and grinned. "And besides. From the way you just defended her, I'd say that you have a thing for her!" he said nuddging me with his elbow. I then felt my cheeks go red and then I lightly shoved Benny's shoulder.

"No I don't!" I said trying to deny the fact that he was right. I did kind of liked Sarah. He just snickered at me.

"Yeah right, E! Come on! Your flushed cheeks just totally gave you away!" he chuckled. My face turned even more redder from embarrassment. I then looked away. "See! They're turning red again! You're busted mister!" he shouted playfully at me.

"Ok! Ok! So I have a crush on her!" I finally give in and admitted it to him.

He then gave me a big huge grin. "I knew it!" he shouted it in accomplishment. "So did you manage to catch her name?" he asked.

I nodded. "Her name's Sarah Fox." I replied back.

"Oooh! With a last name like that she sounds like a 'foxy lady'!" he joked, while wiggling his eye brows at me. I just roll my eyes at him. I can't believe that he just said that. Only my best friend would say something that cheesy. I then got up and stretched and then yawned.

"Whatever, dude!" I chuckled at him. "I'm going to bed. It's been a long day and I'm exhuasted." I say to Benny.

"Alright, E! I'll see you in the morning." he replied back, picking up the tv remote and turning on the tv.

"Night, B!" I said back to him and then walked off to my bedroom to get some much deserved sleep for tomorrow.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I finally make it back to the apartment and set my purse down on a table, then I take off my jacket and hang it up in the closet by the door. Then I see Erica coming out of her room in her lazy clothes outfit. "Hey, Sarah! Welcome home!" she greeted me.

"Hey, Erica!" I greeted back.

Then she made a scowling face. "Rough day at work?" she asked.

I looked at her in surprise for a second and then gave a small smile. "Is it that obvious?" I asked her. She nods her head at me. "Yeah. Some jerk wanted me to give him a freebie, but I refused to do it unless he paid me. Then the guy got mad and slapped me." I told her. Erica had a look of shock on her face.

"Oh my goodness, Sarah! Are you alright?" she asked rushing over to me and giving me a hug. "I know how some men can get. I had a few like that. That's why I started taking those self denfense classes a while back." she added. I nod my head.

"Yeah. I'm ok. No telling what that jerk would of done to me if it wasn't for this one really nice guy, who stepped in and helped me." I reply with a smile. Erica then let go of me and took a step back. She had this smirk on her face at me.

"Oh really? And just what was this kind hero's name by chance?" she asked me.

"Ethan. Ethan Morgan. He's really nice and a real gentleman, too." I said getting lost in my thoughts from just thinking about him.

Erica saw me staring off into space and said teasingly, "Uh-huh. And it seems like you like him too."

I quickly snap out of it and then gave her a glare. She just laughs at me. "Oh come on, Sarah! I know that you thought he was cute looking. Just admit it!" teased Erica. I just roll my eyes at her and then sigh.

"Ok. _Yes_ I thought he was cute looking. Happy now!" I smirked at her, but then I frowned and looked down towards the floor. "But it doesn't really matter anyways. He'll never like a girl like me. I'm too much of a broken and damaged soul for anyone to truely love me." I tell her sadly. And then go over and sit on the couch.

Erica then walked over to me and sat next to me. She took both my hands in hers and looked at me. I looked up at her. "Sarah. I wish you wouldn't think like that. I'm positive that some day you'll find your Prince Charming out there and he won't care about what you do or what you have done. He'll love you for you and that's it. Even people like us still manage to find love somewhere." she said to me smiling. She's probably right about that, but I still just don't know. People like us usually wind up dead or in jail eventually before we can ever really find true love. But her words do give me a tiny bit of hope.

I give a small smile back to her and say, "Thanks Erica."

She then leans over and gives me a hug. "Anytime! And besides, we broken and damaged souls have to stick together! Don't we?" she jokes.

I laugh at that and reply, "Yeah! We do."

We release from our hug and she stands up. "Well. I'm gonna turn in for the night. I've got get up early." she said. "Are you going to be ok?" she then asks me.

I nodded and replied, "Yeah. I'll be ok." I give her a smile and she smiles back at me, before turning and going to her room. I just sit there with my thoughts for a second before I felt my eyes start to water. _'I truely hate my life. No one will ever love me. I miss everything. My parents, my friends from high school, my old bedroom, and...being happy.'_ I thought to myself before lying down on the couch and crying myself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! It got a little depressing there at the end. Huh? Sorry about that, but this story **_**is**_** suppose to be a hurt/comfort story. So it's has to be a little bit depressing.**

**So now we know that what they think of each other and we also start to see their feelings for each other start to barely spark. The flames hasn't ignited yet, but eventually they will and will turn into a blazing wild fire of love. Don't worry. There's not going to be any rated M content in this. Well, there might be a little bit of it with the mention of drugs and alcohol and the language, but there's not going to be any sex scenes in it. And sorry for those who may of wanted it that way, but I don't think I'm ready to do those type of stories just yet. So, sorry.**

**Well! I hope that you liked this chapter as well! If you did? Then please leave a review telling me! Or don't. You don't have to, if you don't want to. That's your decision. But it would make my day even more happier! Not that I'm in a bad or sad mood or anything. It just makes my day seeing that I have fans out there, whether there fans of me or the story. I never really had fans before, so it kind of makes me feel like I'm a celebrity! Lol! :)**


	4. A Horrible Night

**A/N: So, here's the lastest chapter in A Broken and Lonely Life! Yay!**

**Now I warn you! This chapter is gonna get a little intense. Sarah is going to have to witness something that she never wanted to see. In this chapter, you get to see just how horrible Jesse is and get an idea of just what kind of guy he is.**

**Now! On with the Shout-Outs!:**

**tomo338- Glad you liked it Fanfic Buddy #2! And I'm sure that you'll love this one too!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Yeah! See does have Erica, but sometimes Erica isn't always there for her when she needs her most. Like you'll see in this chapter. She does have a life of her own to live. And the reason why Erica is a damaged and broken soul too is because she's in the same line of work as Sarah is, during the night, and her teenage years weren't to happy for her either. I might mentioned why in a future chapter sometime.**

**TheBestOfHope- I'm glad that you liked it! I know that I already mentioned this in a review on your story, but I'll say it again. Sorry. No I don't have Skype or kik. But I can give you some words of adivce. Just go on and post it. Don't be afraid of what others might think, as long as you love it then go ahead. You'll never know how good it might it be if you don't post it. And if there is something that someone thinks could use some improving on then I'm sure they'll tell you in a friendly review. And if they're just going to be a dick because they don't like it then just ignore them and their hateful ways. You don't need them as fans anyways! I hope that helps a bit. I'm sure that whatever you'll write will be awesome! Truth be told, I'm still a little new to all this myself. Lol!**

**LoveShipper- Thanks for loving it! And yeah! Erica can give good advice. Erica is like Sarah's little support system! Lol!**

**And a thank you to those who've been following along secretly and just didn't review! You know who you are! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. That right belongs to Fresh TV. I do however, own this story's plot and anything that's not originally part of the show.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

It was the next day and Sarah had awaken with a stretch of her arms and a small yawn escaping her mouth. She sat up and realized that she must of fallen asleep on the couch last night. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 in the morning. She got up off the couch and headed to her room to go and change for the day. After she did that, she checked Erica's room and saw that the blonde must of left to go to her "legal" day job, which is at a clothing store. Sarah then walked into the kitchen to fix her some scrambled eggs and a couple of pieces of bacon. After the food was done, she sat down to eat. At first she just sat there for a few minutes staring at her plate with a sad expression. "Looks like I'm having breakfast all by myself again." she sighed out loud. It was like this almost every morning. Waking up alone to an empty apartment and having to eat breakfast alone.

After breakfast, she decided to go for a walk. It was a nice and beautiful day out today, so why not. She grabbed her jacket and her purse and left the apartment, making sure to lock the door on her way out.

* * *

Sarah had walked to the park and took a seat on one of the park benches there. She let out a sigh, leaning back into the bench and just looked up at the blue sky. _"It's such a beautiful day out today. I wish I could say the same for when it's night time."_ she thought to herself. It was true. Since she didn't have to work during the day, it was peaceful and relaxing. And everthing just seemed a little bit brighter. But once the sun went down it always seems like it brought out the creeps, low lives, and criminals. It was hard for Sarah to ever see the beauty of nighttime, thanks to all of the terrible things that sometimes accompany it. And she practically was one of those low lives who came out only at night.

Then she looked out in front of her and saw all the little kids running around and laughing and having fun with each other or with their parents. She sighed once again. _"It must be nice to have a family and kids. I wish that some day that maybe I'll be able to have a life like that, but as long as I'm working for Jesse and remain being one of his 'girls'...that will never happen."_ she thought to herself, sadly. Sarah then just sat there in silence for awhile, watching the kids continuing to play. Then her phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her purse to check it. It was Jesse calling her. She then frowned and answered the phone.

"H-hello." she answered timidly.

_"Sarah! It's me."_ replied Jesse on the other end.

"Yes, Jesse. What can I do for you?" she asked.

_"I need you to come down to the office. Now!"_ he demanded. _"I have some business to discuss with you."_ he finished.

"O-ok. I'll be there in a few." she replied, stuttering a bit.

_"Good! See you soon."_ he replied back and then hung up.

Sarah hit the end button on her phone to end the call. She was nervous and scared now. What could he possibly want to discuss with her. Whatever it was, she was probably not going to like it. She got up and started her trek to the hide out.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

Well I finally made it to the hide out and was currently outside of Jesse's office. I knocked like I usually did and he told me to enter. I entered the room and shut the door behind me. I was trembling slightly, but not enough for anyone to notice.

"Y-you wanted to see me?" I asked meekly.

He looked up from some papers that he was looking at and then smiled at me. "Why, yes! Yes, I did!" he said. He motioned me to sit down in the chair that sat on the opposite side of the desk. I walked over and took the seat. He then spoke some more. "Now! On to business. There's a guy who still owes me money and he thinks that he can out smart me by trying to pay me off in counterfeit bills. Well he thought wrong." he said in a serious tone.

"And what does this have to do with me?" I asked curiously.

Jesse then smirked at me. "I'm getting to that part." she said coolly. "You see. One way or the other he _will _pay me back. Either it be with cash or...his life." When Jesse said that, it sent shivers up my spine. I had a pretty good idea as to what he had in store for this guy, but what I couldn't figure out was why he need me? I don't kill or torture people. That's usually a job for one of his hired thugs to carry out. I just sleep with guys for their money and maybe even on rare occasions, sell drugs to people. "The guy is a smart one though. He never stays in one place for long and when he's out in public it's always somewhere that's busy and has a lot of people around." he finished. He paused for a second before speaking again, but this time with a devilish grin. "And that's where you come in, my dear Sarah. You see. Even though he's never in the same spot twice, there is one place that he seems to always appear at. A little gambling joint on Willow street, and it just so happens to be owned by a friend of mine. He says the guy is always there regardless if he has money or is trying to pick up women there. In fact, that's where all the money that he borrowed from me went. He's known for being a gambler. So, I need you to go in there and flirt with him and lure the guy out. You'll then lead him down the alleyway that's a few blocks over, where my men will be waiting for him and will take care of the rest." he explained.

I didn't know what to think. I couldn't do that! I mean I know that I'm not technically the one who will be ending this guy's life, but still! I would still be a part of it as an accessory! I couldn't do this! Why did Jesse choose me to do this for him anyways? Couldn't he have gotten one of the other girls to do it, instead? I felt like crying, but didn't.

"Why me? Why do I have to be the one to lure him out?" I asked meekly, looking down.

"Because, Sarah. Your my number one girl. And who better to lure him out then my number one girl. Right?" he answered seductively and with that devilish smile of his. Too scared to object, I just nodded my head slowly. "Good. Now. You can go. The hit will take place at dusk tonight. So, be ready." he said. I nodded again and stood up and made my way to the door. Just as soon as my hand had touched the door knob, Jesse spoke. "Oh! And Sarah?" he asked me. I turned my head back to look at him.

"Yes?" I said quietly.

He was still smiling that smile at me, but this time I saw something else in his eyes. Lust. "Wear something sexy for tonight. We want to make sure that he falls for it hook, line, and sinker." he replied.

"Ok ." I said quietly again and then I left.

* * *

"HE WANTS YOU TO DO WHAT?!" yelled Erica.

I had told her about what Jesse had wanted me to do later. She was clearly not happy about me doing this, but I know her. She may not like the idea, but she's like me. Too afraid to stand up to Jesse.

"I can't believe he wants you to take part in killing someone!" she said in disbelief.

"Technically, I'm not the one who's going to kill the poor guy. That's all up to Jesse's thugs." I commented.

Erica gave me a glare. "Still Sare! Your still going to be a part of it by being bait and luring that poor sap to his death!" she exclaimed harshly at me. I just flinched a little.

I looked down sadly. "I know...At least I won't have to witness them killing the guy. Once I bring him out, they're suppose to take him away to some location and then do the deed." I replied.

Erica's expression then lightened a little. "Well. I guess that's a plus!" she said sarcastically. I let out a small and quiet giggle at her. "Is he even going to pay you for taking part in such a horrible act?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I didn't really bother to ask." I replied meekly. "You know how scared and nervous I get when I'm around Jesse. Especially, if I'm in his office alone with him." I said with a shudder. I really don't like the guy. I see the way that he looks at me and I've seen that look from enough guys to know what it means. He wanted to have sex with me. Actually, he kind of already has on the first day that I met him, but I'm not going to get into that right now.

"Well. He better! Or else!" said Erica, bitterly. I just let out a laugh at her, but it wasn't a real one. But she couldn't tell. She looked over at me and smiled. Then she let out a sigh. "I just wish that there was something that I could do for you, so you won't have to be involved in something like this, knowing what the outcome will be. I wish I could protect you better. But there's nothing that I can do because I'm in the same boat as you. Being one of Jesse's girls and having to sleep with men for their money." she said sadly.

I shook my head and then walked over to her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Hey! You've done enough for me already. You've given me a place to stay, you became my best friend, and you helped me during my first year of this job. You've become like a sister to me. And even though we're both in the same type of business together, I'm glad that I'm in it with you because then I'd never would of met you and made such an awesome friend." I said to her kindly, giving her a smile. "If anything, I should be doing more for you." I giggled. She smiled back at me and then I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her. She did the same.

"Sisters together." she said.

"Always forever." I added.

"Through any kind of weather!" we both said at the same time. We then laughed together. That was our little motto together that we came up with. And it was true. We we're like sisters to each other and I'm glad to have Erica in my life, but I still always had that hole...that emptiness in my heart for something that still always left me feeling broken and depressed inside. I never could really figure why I continued to feel this way. Not even Erica could fill this void of mine. There was something else. I knew that wanting to escape this life of mine as a prostitute was probably part of it, but there was something more...something bigger that I needed to escape this darkness. But what?

* * *

The sun was finally setting, which meant that it was showtime. I took one last look at the photo of the guy that I'm suppose to lure out, before placing it back into my purse and walking into the building. I looked around for the guy and finally found him at the bar. I let a quick sigh out and then made my way over to the guy and sat down next to him. I ordered a drink and just sat there. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that the guy was checking me out with hungry eyes. _"Looks like he fell for it. Hook, line, and sinker."_ I thought.

"Hey there, sweet thang!" he greeted. I almost wanted to gag after he called me that. Some men are just pigs.

I just turned to him after getting my drink and thanking the bartender and gave the poor guy a fake smile. "Hey!" I greeted him.

He smiled back at me. "You know. You must be a theif?" he flirted. Oh no! Don't tell me he's going to give me _that_ lame pick up line.

I play along and giggle at him. "Oh yeah? How come?" I replied with an amused look.

"Because you just totally stolen my heart." he answered smoothly with a smile. Yep! He just totally used it. I faked giggled again at him. "So. How's your night been?" he then asked me.

"Not to well." I replied looking down sadly. Which was kind of true. I never really have a good night when I'm in this line of work. "It could be better though." I said to him. Then the slime ball puts a hand on top of mine, that was resting on the counter, and was gently rubbing it. I looked up at the guy and he had this smug grin on his face.

"Well. Maybe I could be the one to make it better for you." he suggested seductively to me.

"Oh yeah? How?" I asked him, even though I already knew the answer to that one. He gave me a cheshire smile.

"Well...why don't you come with me to find out?" he answered in a seductive manner again.

I chuckled and then nod my head ok. He took my hand and lead me out of the building. As soon as we got outside I stopped the guy and looked at him.

"Wait!" I suddenly said.

He gave me a confused look. "What is it babe?" he asked.

"I much rather perfer to do this at my place. If you don't mind that is?" I suggested.

He gave me a smile. "Of course not babe. Your place it is then." he replied. I smiled back at the guy and then grabbed the guy's hand again and lead him down the street to his doom. I was mentally hating myself at what I was doing, but I had no choice. I lead the guy down a couple of blocks and down a dead end alleyway. The guy had a confused look on his face.

"What are we doing in an alley? Are we lost?" he asked me.

"No. Of course not. We are exactly where we're suppose to be." I replied.

He just looked even more lost at what was going on. Just then a car came pulling up into the alley, blocking the only exit. Two huge scary looking guys got out of the car and started to walk towards us. I recongized them as some of Jesse's thugs. The guy that I was with must of recognized them too because then his face held terror and he started to back away slowly.

"H-hey guys!" the man stuttered. The thugs just gave him a wicked smile. "I-I'm guessing Jesse found out that the money was fake. Look! I didn't realize that it was fake until it was too late! Ok! I swear!" the guy pleaded. I was starting to feel really bad for the guy.

"Yeah right!" said on of the thugs.

"L-look! I can pay him back!" said the man. Then he looked over at me. "Here! You can take the girl for payment!" he said, shoving me towards the two thugs. Then I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine and that I thought wouldn't even be here for this.

"Now why would I accept on of my own girls as payment?" asked the voice.

Then I heard a car door open and out stepped Jesse. He closed the door and then walked over to us. My eyes went wide at the sight of him as did the unlucky guy who just tried to sell me out.

"J-Jesse! What are you doing you here?" I asked in shock.

"I just wanted to see that everything went according to plan." he replied with a grin.

"Look! I'm sorry! Alright?! I swear Jesse! I'll get you your money! I swear!" the guy pleaded again.

"Shut it!" snapped Jesse at him, harshly. "I've heard enough from you! You've had your chance to pay your debt off, but instead you chose to try and cheat me out of my money! So now you'll pay me back with your life!" replied Jesse in a harsh tone at the guy. Then one of the thugs walked to the car and retrieved a small silver brief case. He brought it over to Jesse and then opened it. Jesse reached in and grabbed whatever was inside and pulled out a silver gun that had some kind of engravings on it that I couldn't see to well because of the darkness. I let out a gasp at seeing Jesse then point the gun at the guy.

"Any last words?" he asked him.

"P-please Jesse! Don't do this! Please!" begged the guy, now on his knees with his hands clasped together. Then Jesse just gave the poor guy a smirk first and then pulled the trigger. I jumped at hearing the gun go off. I just stood there and watched as the poor man then fell to the ground, dead. I wanted to scream, but couldn't. I was too petrified at just witnessing someone being shot and killed right in front of me. It was one thing seeing this kind of thing in the movies or on tv because it was all fake, but in real life and expriencing the real thing, it was terrifying.

After which, Jesse then took a rag and wiped to gun off and placed the weapon back into the open case. "Take care this. Will ya, boys?" he said smugly to his two thugs.

"Sure thing boss." replied one of the thugs. After the one holding the brief case put it back in the car, he walked over to his partner and the two picked up the dead body and then proceeded to load it into the car's trunk. After the body was placed in the trunk, they stood there waiting for their boss's next order. Jesse then walked over to me.

"Excellent work Sarah." he praised me. I wanted to barf when he said that. I wasn't suppose to be here when they killed the guy!

"Jesse! I wasn't suppose to be here when the hit went down!" I exclaimed angrily.

He just gave one of his smug smiles. "Actually, my dear Sarah. I never said that you weren't suppose be around to witness the poor bastard's demise." he replied to me smugly. It was true now that I think about it. He never did say that I could leave once I lured the guy to the alley. I just assumed that his guys would of tied him up and then loaded him up in their car and take him somewhere else to off him. I just remained silent. I was about ready to break down in tears right then and there, but I managed to hold myself together in front of him. I didn't want him to see me cry because then he would probably just hit me and tell me to shut up and stop crying. Then he reach into his pocket and pulled out a wad of rolled up money and handed it to me. I quietly took the money and placed it in my purse. "Good girl." he praised me again, happy that I didn't try and protest against him about the matter. Then he kissed me on the cheek and then walked over to the car. "Let's go boys! We have a body to dispose of." he said getting into the car and shutting the door, with his thugs following suit. And then they drove away. After they were gone, I finally broke down and started to cry. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around me and just cried. I never wanted to watch someone die! This is the worst night ever!

After awhile of crying, I decided that I couldn't stay here and that I should leave. When I got back up, I accidently dropped my purse and all it's contents fell out. As I was picking everything up I noticed a folded up piece of paper. I picked it up and unfolded it and saw that it was that guy's number from last night. _"Should I even call him? No! I can't!"_ I thought. _"But I could really use someone to talk to right now. Erica won't be home until late tonight because it's her night to work the streets tonight." _I thought some more. After some thought, I decided why not and finished picking up my stuff and then took out my phone and called him.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Poor Sarah! Having to witness such a horrible crime and having to take part in it. My heart goes out to her. So hopefully the next chapter will be a little bit more better for her. You'll just have wait and see. Until then, Byyyeee! ;)**


	5. Talking About It With A Friend

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is starting to get quite popular in my opinion. Lol! So, here's the lastest chapter. Chapter 5 and let's keep this thing going!**

**So, the last chapter was pretty scary and sad, but I promise you that in this one there's not going to be any of that stuff happening in this chapter. Here we're going to see that small spark between Ethan and Sarah begin to turn into a small flame. So, I hope that you like it!**

**Shout outs to :**

**Singertoheartandsoul- Thanks for the follow on this story! I hope that you're enjoying reading it so far.**

** \- Thanks for the favorite and follow for this story and for favoriting and following me as an author! I'm so happy that people are really enjoying or are just interested in the story.**

**LoveShipper- Thanks for the review! And I agree. Seeing someone die in front of you is frightening and horrible to see. I can't even stand to see it on tv or in movies and those deaths are fake!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I agree. Poor guy. But his soul could go either way because he liked to gamble, drink, and sleep around with women a lot. He probably has done more bad things, but I guess we'll never know. Basically, he lived a pretty crappy life. Maybe in Heaven Court they'll find him not guilty for his sins. I'm glad you liked the motto! It just popped into my head. It seems like something Sarah and Erica would come up with. Simple little ryhmes like that are fairly easy for me to come with, but as for trying to do it as a poem...yeah! Not so much! Lol! Don't worry, Fanfic buddy! Ethan's gonna make it all better! Lol!**

**TheBestOfHope- Did I say that? Well, if I did then I'm sorry for saying that. I could never leave my reviewers hangings like that! Lol! I'm super happy that you're really liking this story! I've never written anything dark before. Usually, the kind of stuff I do is something like adventure type stuff. I hate Jesse too! Well, in this story or any other story when he's being a dick. Lol!**

**And thank you to those who read this story so far, but either didn't or couldn't leave a review. You are all fang-tastically awesome! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. That all belongs to Fresh TV. I do however own this story's plot and any unfamiliar elements in it.**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I was currently at work with Benny. It was almost closing time, when my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID. It was from an unknown number. Shrugging, I answered it. I was surpised at who it was.

_"Hello? Ethan?"_ asked a female voice on the other end.

"Yeah! This is him speaking." I replied back. "Sarah? Is that you?" I asked her.

_"Yeah! It's me." _she responded meekly. Judging by the sound of her voice, I could tell that something was wrong.

"Is everything ok? You don't sound to great." I asked her in concern.

_"Yeah. Yeah. I'm ok. I just need some...cheering up and a friend right now."_ she said glumly. _"Could we meet somewhere? I could really use the company."_ she then asked.

"Yeah! Sure! I'm actually at work right now, but it's almost closing time. So, just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you at that bar that we went to last night. Do you remember where it's at?" I replied, a little bit happy on the inside that she wanted to met again.

_"Yeah! I know where's it's at. I'll see you then." _she said, even though I couldn't see it I knew that she was smiling.

"Ok! See you then!" I said back and then hung up.

I must of had the biggest smile on face because when Benny saw me he had a smirk on his face. "What?" I asked him with a confused expression.

"Oh! Nothing! But judging by the look on your face, that must of been that girl your were talking about last night. Am I right?" he said, teasingly and still with a grin.

I blushed and said, "Actually...yeah! It was. She wanted to know if we could met somewhere to just talk. I told her sure and that I'd met her after work, here pretty soon."

"Well, what are you doing still hanging around here for? Go!" he urged me.

I gave him a confused look. "I can't just leave, Benny! I have to still close the store!" I told him.

"Ethan. Ethan. Ethan." he said to me, while shaking his head. "Don't worry about that! I'll close up for you."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive! Now, get going! You wouldn't want to keep your _lady friend_, waiting. Now do you?" he said reassuringly to me. I just stood there and gave him a slight glare first, not really too sure about it, but then I gave in.

"Alright, then." I said with a shrug. Then I smiled. "Thanks man! I owe ya one!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Now, go!" he commanded with a smile of his own and taking the store keys out of my hand. I grabbed my jacket and then left.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Forty minutes later, Ethan reached the bar from last night. He walked in and looked around to see if Sarah had already arrived yet. He then spotted her over by the bar and then walked over to her. He was amazed at how beautiful she looked, just sitting there.

"Hey, Sarah!" he greeted her.

She looked over and to look at him. "Hey, Ethan!" she replied.

Ethan could clearly see that something was wrong, as her eyes looked a little red as if she was crying a while ago. "Are you alright, Sarah? It looks like you've been crying." he asked her in concern.

She remained silent for a moment before answering him. "No." she muttered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ethan. Again she remained quiet before nodding her head. She took a deep breath and then spoke.

"I-it's just that..." she started and then trailed off. She was trying to fight back her tears that threatened to fall down her face.

"It's just what, Sarah?" he asked her in concern. He could tell that she wanted to cry.

"Well...not long before I had called you. I...I..." she trailed off again, before taking a shakey breath. "I just had to witness someone die in front me!" she blurted out. And then the waterworks began to fall from her eyes. Ethan leaned over and brought her into a comfortable embrace. Sarah just cried her eyes out into his chest. "I...I was so scared, Ethan! I never saw someone _die _in front of me before! It was horrible!" she cried out.

"Shhh! It's all over now, Sarah. You're ok." he said to her soothingly, while rubbing her back. "Nobody should ever have to witness someone dying in front of them. But Sarah? What exactly _did _happen, anyways?"

After taking a few sniffles, she sat back up striaght again and then wiped a few tears away. She sat there quietly and looked down sullenly. _"I can't tell him the truth. He'll hate me or will probably turn me into the cops."_ she thought. Having no choice she decided to lie to him. She hated to do it, but she had too.

"Sarah?" said Ethan to her again, waiting patiently for her explanation.

"I-I was just walking home from work when I heard a commotion coming from a nearby alleyway. Curious, I went to go and check it out. When I got there I saw a guy being held at gun point by a robber." she started to explain, even though it was all a lie.

She then paused for a moment. "Then what happened?" asked Ethan.

"I quickly hid around the corner and watched. The guy at gun point refused to give the robber his wallet and tried to fight back instead. In the stuggle, the gun went off and..."she trailed off, tears threating to fall again.

"And what...?" asked Ethan, even though he knew what was going to happen next.

Sarah's eye then filled with tears again when she continued. "He was shot! The poor guy was shot and then fell to the ground, dead! And I just stood there and watched!" she then started to ball again.

Ethan embraced her again to try and calm her down again. "Sarah. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could of done. If you would of intervened, then you'd probably wind up shot as well." he said to her in a calm voice. After a moment, Sarah regained her again and sat back up. This time she looked up at him and gave him slow nod. Ethan gave a small weak smile to her before it then went flat, as he was about to ask her a very important question about the whole situation. "Sarah? What happened to the robber?"

Sarah then looked down again. "He-He got away. Luckily he didn't see me. After he ran away, I quickly called the cops and told them everything that I saw, once they got there."

"Did you get a good look at the guy who done it?" he asked.

She shook her head. "It was too dark to make out any features." she asnwered quietly.

Sarah had hoped he believed her little lie. Well...the part about the guy being shot and her doing nothing, but watching was actually all true. The rest however...

Ethan nodded his head that he understood, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that maybe she wasn't telling the truth. Or at least not the whole truth. Whatever the real story might be, he could clearly see that the whole event had really shooken Sarah up. So, he decided to try and change the subject to something else to help take her mind off the whole terrifying ordeal. Then Sarah looked up at him and their eyes locked with each others. They stared into each others eyes intently for a moment before quickly turning away from each other, blushing.

"S-so...how was your day?" asked Sarah, nervously stuttering her words out.

"Oh! Uh...it was ok. I guess." he answered, shyly. He then looked back at her. "Benny kind of got into it with an eight year old about which was better. Marvel superheroes or DC superheroes. I kind of had to intervened, before they probably really got into it and Benny probably doing something stupid and embarrassing that he'll probably regret later." chuckled Ethan.

Sarah laughed, feeling a little better at the change of subject. "So...which do you think is better?" she asked him, softly.

"In my opinion, I like them both. Both have their good and bad qualities to them. So, I can't really decide." he answered with a shrug and a smile. Sarah smiled back at him. The two continued to converse over different topics over the next few hours, before they decided to end the night and head home.

Sarah had a smile on her face as she headed home for the night. _"He's so caring and kind to me. Talking to him tonight really did help me feel better about what happend earlier tonight, but...I still feel guilty about it and having to lie to him."_ she thought to herself. _"Maybe, I should call him again tomorrow night? It's strange. I don't know what it is, but whenever I'm with him...I feel so happy and alive again."_ she pondered to herself in her head, as she continued her walk home.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Another chapter done for A Broken and Lonely Life. And it looks like Sarah and Ethan have just gotten a little bit more closer to each other. Well, thanks to her little meeting with Ethan, Sarah now feels a little bit better about Jesse killing that guy in front of her and her having a role in the guy's death. She still feels guilty though about it and having to lie to Ethan about what really happened.**

**So, what will happen next for Sarah and her broken and lonely life? Well, you'll just have to wait and see in the next chapter to come. So, with that my fellow readers...I bid thee farewell until next chapter!**


	6. Confessions of the Heart

**A/N: Hey! Hey! Hey! It's your neighborhood friendly writer, MBAV fan66, again!**

**So, we saw in the last chapter how Sarah's night went from bad to a little bit better. In this chapter, there's going to be a bit of a time skip after that night. Keep in mind that they have still yet, to become a couple, but in this chapter that will all change. Lol!**

**So, here are the shout outs:**

**TheBestOfHope- Thanks for the review and for loving this story. Me and this story appreciate it! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Thanks for the review Fanfic buddy! I'm glad that your loving it! This chapter is going to bring the passion. A little. Lol! And who knows! Some wishes do come true sometimes. Lol! But it would be cool to have a friend like Benny! In fact! Why not the whole gang! That would be awesome...(starts daydreaming about it)**

**LoveShipper- I know! He's such a gentleman! He's parents did right when raising him. Lol! And I'm sure Sarah appreciates it, that he didn't try and push the subject.**

**Singertoheartandsoul- I don't think he'll be too mad at her. He loves her too much to be that mad at her. Just maybe, a little disappointed in her. But I'm sure he'll understand why she lied.**

**Guest- Don't worry! I'm updating now! Please don't send the hounds after me! (*hides in corner, trembling in fear*) Lol!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. Instead, Fresh TV does. I do however, own this story's plot and any other things that aren't originally a part of the show.**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Sarah and Ethan continued to have their little meetings at the bar over the next 3 days. They were starting to get really close to one another. These meeting always seemed to brighten Sarah's day and mood. She couldn't explain it and she never wanted it to stop. Ethan too, was also always looking forward to these meetings together with her. He's never felt this way before about any girl and he loved it.

They never met at one anothers place of residence. It was always at the bar. One night it took a different direction, as they could no longer fight the feelings that they shared for one another any longer.

"Sarah?" asked Ethan.

"Yeah?" she answered, looking at him.

"I-I was wondering if you would like to come back to my place and maybe we could get to know each other a bit more?" he asked, nervously. "Not that I'm talking about having sex or anything! I-I just thought that maybe we could just watch a movie or something on t.v.!" he quickly said, rambling a bit. Ethan looked away and blushed.

Sarah giggled at his sudden awkwardness and replied with a smile," Sure. I'd love too." "But what about your roommate, Benny? Won't he be there?" she asked.

Ethan shook his head. "Benny's going to be staying the night over at his grandmother's tonight. He usually stays the weekends over there to spend time with her. Plus, it means he gets some of her delicious chocolate chip cookies that she always bakes whenever he comes over." explained Ethan, with a smile. Sarah nodded her head that she understood. Ethan holds out a hand. "Well, then...shall we?" he asked her, kindly. She smiled and placed her hand in his.

"Let's!" she replied.

* * *

The two had finally reached the dorm that Ethan and Benny shared. Sarah was a little nervous, but at the sametime was in awe at how clean and nice the place looked for having two guys stay here. "Wow! This place is pretty clean for two college guys living here." she said in awe.

Ethan just chuckled. "Well, it's not easy living with Benny. I'm more of the tidy one and he's more of the messy one. But I do try and keep the place looking at least somewhat decent." he replied. Sarah just nodded her head. "Well, come in and make yourself at home! I'll go make us some popcorn while you pick the movie." he said, walking into the kitchen.

Sarah walked over to the moive rack and noticed that a lot of the movies where geeky type movies, but she didn't care. She thought it was rather cute that they still kept in touch with their innner kid. Not knowing anything about sci-fi or superheroes, she just settled for one that looked fairly good. She takes a seat on the couch and then Ethan later enters the room with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and two sodas cradled with his other arm.

"Sorry. I didn't know what kind of soda you liked, so I hope you're ok with orange." he said, placing the beverages and bowl on the coffee table and then taking a seat next to her.

Sarah had a small blush on her cheeks. _"He's so thoughtful."_ she thought to herself, before giving him a reply. "No. Orange is fine. I'm not really too picky about what kind of soda I like." she said to him with a smile. He returned the smile back and then hit play on the DVD player remote, not really caring what movie she had picked as long as he was with her. And besides, he's already seen all the movies that him and Benny own like a hundreds times probably.

After the movie ended, Sarah was suprised with herself that she actually quite enjoyed the film. The two were still awake and just sat there in awkward silence for a while, in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I really enjoyed the movie...and spending time with Ethan. He always seems to get me and tries to always make me smile. All the guys I've ever met up until now where either jerks or pigs. But Ethan was different. He understood me, even when he quite didn't sometimes, but he always tried too. He makes my heart want to skip a beat whenever I'm near him. It's like he brings the light to my darken soul. I hate to say this, and I really tried to avoid it, but...I think I love him. I was soon snapped out of my thoughts when he spoke.

"So...Sarah...did you enjoy the movie?" he asked me, a little bit shyly.

"Yeah! It was great!" I answered back, meekly.

We both smiled at each other. That smile of his just wanted to make me melt inside, everytime I saw it. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to tell how I feel. I had to tell him about me. Well, about my past anyways and not about my job. I took a deep breath and released it, before talking. I turn towards him and start.

"Ethan (Sarah)! I have something I need to tell you!" we both say at the sametime. We both just sat there in silence for a second in shock, before quickly looking away. I blushed and I think he was blushing too. I then let out a little giggle.

"You go first." I said, looking back at him.

He then looked back at me and nodded. "Sarah. Ever since that day we met. I have been having these feelings for you. I couldn't get you out of my mind and when you called me up that night, I was really excited to her your voice and that you wanted to met again." he started. He paused for a second and took a deep breath. "What I'm saying is...Sarah. I love you!" he finally said to me.

I was shocked! _"I can't believe what I'm hearing! He loves me?"_ I thought. _"But how can anybody truely love me? I'm disgusting and a whore."_ I thought to myself. Then I looked down sadly. _"If only he really knew. Then he wouldn't feel the same way about me anymore."_

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

After telling her that I love her, I saw that she was first surprised, but then she looked down sadly with a frown on her beautiful face. I then saw a single tear fall down her cheek. I grew concerned.

"Sarah? What's wrong?" I asked her.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what kind of person that I really am, Ethan. I've done some things that I wish that I never have done and now I have to live with the regret of my decisions." she said, glumly.

I then took both my hand and placed them on her soft tear stained cheeks. I gently made her look up at me. I stared into her beautiful gorgeous brown eyes lovingly, as I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. It hurt me to see her cry.

"Sarah." I said softly to her. "I don't care what aweful things you have done in the past. The past is the past and the present is the present, and right now in this present I love you. No matter what you have done. I love you for all your flaws and your perfections. Even if you don't think you have any perfections. I will still always love you. I can tell that you feel the same way about me." I said to her in a kind and gentle manner.

She just stared at me, then gave me a warm smile. I then removed my hands from her face and smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Ethan. Nobody's ever said anything that kind and sweet to me before. And your right. I do love you." she said, warmly to me. My smile grew even more when I heard that.

Then we slowly started to move in closer to one another, until our lips met. My mind had just went totally blank with that kiss, as I deepened it. Before we knew it, we were running our hands through each others hair and sounds of moaning could be heard throughout the air. We finally pulled apart, panting like dogs. I then got up and held my hand out to her, once we managed to catch our breathes.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom?" I asked in a playful seductive way. "I-I mean if you really want to go that far with me, that is." I then studdered, and I felt my cheeks go red a little.

She smiled up at me and then placed her delicate hand in mine. "You're such a gentleman." she giggled. "But yes! I would love to do this with you." she answered.

I smiled and then gently pulled her up off the couch and to the bedroom. _"This is going to be the best night of my life! EVER!"_ I thought to myself, gleefully.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

The next morning, Sarah had woken up in Ethan's bed. She looked over at the young man's sleeping form. She smiled. _I can't believe I just did that with him, last night!"_ she thought to herself. _"So, that's what it's like to actually to have a night of true passion with someone with love behind the reigns and not just faking it just to get paid."_ she thought some more.

Sarah was in complete and total happiness right now. But she knew that this couldn't last forever. Even if he did love her and didn't care about what all she did in her past, there was still the matter of the fact of the present. She was a prostitute. And nobody ever took the feelings of a prostitute serious. Everyone saw them as nothing more than dirty, digusting peices of trash trying to make a quick and easy buck. If people only knew that that wasn't always the case. Some were tricked into it and had no choice, but to do it out of fear for their lives. Like herself.

She then sighed. Then a look of realization hit her. _"What if Jesse finds out about this? He would certainly be furious about the idea of his 'number one girl' dating someone."_ she thought. Sarah knew that Jesse had a thing for her. She knew it was only a matter of time before he tried to sleep with her...again. She shivered at the thought and then frowned.

Even though she felt the same way about Ethan that he did about her, she still wanted to give it shot. Even if she knew this was only going to end up in heartbreak for him and most likely herself as well, but after last night she just couldn't give up something that amazing and wonderful. Someone who loved her for her and treated her with dignity and respect. And she knew that if she was going to do this, then Jesse could never find out. If he did, then...he might go after Ethan. And she couldn't let that happen! Not to him! Not to someone so kind and caring and so loving. So, she decided to keep her relationship with Ethan a secret from Jesse. She just hoped Erica wouldn't open her big mouth and accidently spill the beans about it to him.

Sarah was then brought out her thoughts by sound of a small moan, as Ethan had began to finally stir. He rolled over and blinked a few times before smiling at the gorgeous sight before him.

"Hey, there sleepy head." giggled Sarah, at him.

"Hey, youself." he relpied his charming smile still on his face.

Sarah smiled back at him. "I had a really great time last night." she said.

"Mmm, me too." he agreed, slightly mumbling it.

Sarah just laid there for a few minutes, looking at him and vice versa, until she finally sat up to get out of bed and retrieve her clothes. Ethan then sat up too, and watched her as she got dressed.

"I would love to do this again sometime." she commented, after she finished getting dressed.

"Yeah! Me too!" he replied back. "Maybe we could make this a regular thing?" he suggested.

Sarah smiled at him and then walked over towards the bed. She leaned down and place a quick kiss on his lips. "Maybe." she teased, then she leaned back up and headed for the door. Then she stopped and turned to face him with a smile.

"You know my number if you do." replied Ethan back, in a seductive kind of voice.

Sarah just giggled at him and then blew him a kiss and left. Ethan couldn't help, but sigh in happiness after she had left. "I think that I have finally found the one!" he thought to himself, out loud. Clearly still in bliss and amazement from last night.

* * *

**A/N: And that ends another chapter of A Broken and Lonely Life. To all you Etharah fans out there, there's your big Etharah moment right there! Lol! They totally just had sex!(*starts to scream in excitement*) Now, they're even more closer than before. And that flame has just ignited into a blazing wild fire of an inferno! Whoo! Let's just hope that Sarah knows what she's getting herself into and also hope that Jesse never finds out about the two of them.**

**Well, that's all I got to say for now! Hope to see you guys in the next chapter! Ciao! ;)**


	7. Suspicions and The Song of My Heart

**A/N: Hey, there everybody! I'm back with a whole new chapter to A Lonely and Broken Life!**

**Things seem to be off to a good start for the happy couple, but soon things will start to go south for them. Not in this chapter, though! Lol! That will all take place in the next one after this. But for now enjoy the little romance shared between the two lovebirds as Sarah expresses just how she feels about Ethan. You're gonna love it! ;)**

**Shout outs to:**

**gamergal16- Thanks for favoriting and following this story! I'm always happy to have one more fan following/favoriting one of my stories!**

**TheBestOfHope- Now you got me all blushy blush! Lol! I'm happy that even though you're not really a big Ethrah fan, you still love this story. Oh! And there will be a Jesse POV, too. In fact, it's gonna happen in this chapter! And let me tell you, he's not gonna be too thrilled with what he learns in the next chapter. And as for Rory? Well, I have a plan for him that's gonna be quite the twist at the end of this story, in the up coming chapters. But I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while for that one. But he does get a mention in this chapter, though!**

**123456789vampire- I agree! I doubt he'll bring them any. Maybe an empty container that used to have cookies in it, until he couldn't help himself any longer and decides that he wants them now and only leaves Ethan a few crumbs! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! Well, if you loved that chapter. Then you're probably gonna love this one too. There's no sex in this one, but there will be a song. I read that story, too! Of course, it's been a while since I've read it and I kind of forgot about how the whole thing played out. I remember what it's about, but just not what events all took place in it. Maybe, I should do a refresher course. Well, if I do, I'm diffently not going to listen to My Heart Will Go On while reading it. I don't want to cry! Lol! But I'm glad you managed to "hold on" (Lol) and "never let go" (unlike Rose, who let go of Jack's hand. Lol) of your tears through the end. Lol! Oh! And...I hate to break this to you, but...Jesse finds out about them dating. SEMI-SPOILER ALERT! Lol!**

**LoveShipper- Lol! And unfortunately, though their little romance together won't remain a secret for long. Well, obviously they're gonna tell their best friends, but the one who Sarah really doesn't want to know about it, does! Argh! There I go again! Giving spoilers! Curse my mouth and overly excited brain! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or the song Before Your Love by Kelly Clarkson. Those rights belong to the creators and whoever else was involved in their making. I do however own this story's plot and anything that's not originally related to the show or song.**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

_" I can't believe that I just did that will him!"_ I thought to myself again, as I walk in through the door of me and Erica's apartment. As I walked in, I notice that Erica was home and was on the phone with someone.

"Really? I would love too!" she said into the phone, excitedly. Whoever, she was talking to, seemed to make her really excited about talking to them.

"Uh-huh...uh-huh...Oh! Hey! My roommate just walked in. Can I call you later?" she replied.

"Ok, then! Love you too, Honey Bear!" she replied happily with a small giggle. And then she hung up. I just stood there with a teasingly glare.

"Honey Bear?" I repeated as a question.

Erica giggled and then blushed at me. I walked on over to her and took a seat next her. "Ok, Sarah! You caught me!" she laughed. "I've actually been seeing someone."

My eyes got wide at that. "Who?!" I asked enthusiastically.

"He's name is Rory Rainer. I met him at the hideout. He's one of Jesse's new hires." he replied.

My face then fell into one of worry. "W-what?!" I stuttered.

"Relax, _Sarah_! He's nothing like the other thugs that Jesse hires. He's actually pretty kind, and sweet, and caring, and...a bit goofy, but he's also very loyal and lovable, too. He had just asked me to lunch tomorrow." she said to me, in a dreamy way.

I smiled at the way she had described him to me. Maybe, he's not so bad after all. But why would someone like him want to join Jesse's organization? Hmm...I guess maybe, to toughen up some, but there are other ways to try and toughen one's self, isn't there? Oh well! As along as he makes Erica happy, then I'm happy for her. Then the conversation turned towards me.

"So! Where has little Miss _Sarah _been going to each and every night after work? You didn't even come in last night." she said teasingly with a smirk. She obviously knew, but I just played along.

"I-I've been hanging out with Ethan at the bar. That's all." I said quietly, blushing a bit.

Erica's smirk then grew wider. "And what exactly _did _happened to you last night?" she said giving me a knowingly look.

My blush deepened. "I-I-I spent the night over at his place." I answered meekly.

"Hmm-hmm...Spent the night _how_, exactly?" he implied. God! I could just slap her sometimes!

"By...by...by having sex with each other." I answered meekly, again.

"I knew it!" she shouted. Then she gave me a big hug and was rocking me from side to side a little. "Awe! My little girl done found herself a man, finally! She's all grown up, now!" cooed Erica, teasingly. I just laughed at her sillyness. She let go of me. "So, how was it? Was he any good?" she asked, with that 'tell all' kind of look.

"Erica!" I exclaimed in a scolding tone. My cheeks were now burning with embarrassment.

"Come on, Sarah! We're both adults here!" she stated. "And judging by those extremely red cheeks of yours, I'd say that be a 'hell yeah'!" she accused with a laugh.

I nodded bashfully at her. "Actually, I even confessed how I feel about him." I added.

"Really?! Then what did he say?" she replied anxiously, getting into this topic.

I smiled and then said, "He said that he loves me too and that he wants to be with me." Erica practically squealed with excitement and I think that I may now be partially deaf thanks that squeal. But then my expression change from a happy one to a disappointed one. Erica saw this.

"What? What's wrong? Aren't you happy about it?" she asked concernedly.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm really happy about, but...it's just Jesse."I said.

"Jesse? What about him?" she asked with a confused face.

"You know what he thinks about me. You've seen the looks that he's been giving me?" I replied. She nodded in response. "If he finds out that I've been seeing Ethan, he might go after him and try to hurt him. Or worse, Erica! I can't let that happen! Ethan's to sweet of a guy and I wouldn't be able to handle it if anything bad ever happened to him because of me. I love him too much for that to happen to him." I told her, starting to get a little hysterical and teary eyed.

"Hey, now. Everything is going to be alright, Sarah." said Erica, scooting closer to me to comfort me. "I'm sure you'll figure something out." she said soothingly.

"I already have. I plan on to continue seeing Ethan and I'm not going to mention anything about it to Jesse." I told her.

"Well, if that's what you want to do. Then I support you one hundred percent. And I won't even say word about it to Jesse or anyone else, either." she smiled.

I smiled back knowing that I can trust her. "Thanks!" I sniffled. "I don't know what it is, but I just feel like I can't afford to just let Ethan go. It's like if I did then I'll only slip back into that deep black hole that I was in, maybe even deeper. And I can't go back to that. Not ever. Not when I finally found some kind of happiness in my life."

"And you will never have too, again. I'm glad that he's the one who makes you feel happy cause it makes me happy just seeing my best friend happy." she said, resting her head on my shoulder. I smiled and then rested my head on hers.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

After I got dressed and ate breakfast, I decided to check out the television and see what's on. Then I heard keys in the door and in came Benny. "Oh! Hey, B! How was your visit to your grandma's?" I greeted him.

"Eh! It was pretty ok. She mostly had me doing chores around the house for her. She told me, I wouldn't get any cookies until I did them. Typical grandma, I guess!" he huffed. I laughed at him, as he plopped down next to me on the couch. "So, how was your day yesterday?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "Oh! The usual! Work. Then hanging out with Sarah. And then confessing my feelings to her..." I answered, but then Benny cut me off.

"Wait?! You told her that you loved her?" his eyes were wide and had a look of surprise.

"Yep! And she said that she loves me back." I answered, happily. Then I think Benny just had a fangirl moment because he got super excited and wanted me to tell him everything. So I did.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Ethan and Sarah continued seeing each other and having their...little "make out" session in Ethan's bed. The two couldn't be anymore happier together, especially Sarah. But little did she know that that was all about to change. As a certain someone had noticed a change in her mood and had began to get very suspicious about it.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

Hmmm...Sarah seems...different lately. She seems more happier and cheerier. Like she can't wait to leave the office after dropping off her money to me for the night. Whatever it is that has brought on this sudden change of personality in her, has to stop. I can't have my number one girl starting to gain more confidence in herself and will either try to leave me or go to the police about my organization and turn me in. Sarah's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I can't just let her walk away. Just then I hear a knock on the door.

"Enter!" I say.

In comes one of my guys. "You wanted to see me boss?" he asked.

I smile. "Yes, I did! I want you to follow Sarah. Somethings been up with her lately and I need to find out what." I explained.

"Sure thing, boss! I'm on it!" he says.

I stop him just as he's about to leave. "Oh! And take the new guy with you! He could use someone to show him the ropes around here and hopefully toughen him up some." I tell my guy.

He nods his head. "You got it, boss!" he says and then leaves.

I just sit back in my chair and prop up my arms on the armrests, with a wicked grin. "Soon. I'll find out just what exactly you are hiding from me, Sarah." I say to myself.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

It was later that night and Sarah and Ethan had decided to go out to their favorite little bar together, which just so happened to be the one were they had their first drinks together at. They entered the bar and decided to take a seat at a table this time. The table was near the stage area. Tonight it was karaoke night at the bar. The two had ordered their drinks and began to talk.

_"Karaoke! I love karaoke!"_ thought Sarah. _"Maybe, I should get up there and sing something for Ethan? But it's been a really long time since, I've ever sang. Not since before my life became nothing more than a black hole, but now...now that's all changed. No longer do I feel so depressed and down all the time like I once did, thanks to Ethan. But instead, I feel a little bit more happier and...loved."_ she tought. _"I think I'll do it! To show him just how much he means to me and how much I appreciate all he's done for me, even if he doesn't even realize it!"_ she concluded.

Sarah then got up from her chair. Ethan gave her a questioning look. "Sarah?" he said.

"Don't worry! I'm just going up on stage to do a little singing." she told him and then gave him a quick peck on the cheek before walking up on stage.

Unseen by the two, two guys had just walked in and took a seat at the counter. One was big and menacing looking, while the other was smaller and less menacing looking and had blonde hair. They order their drinks and then turned towards the stage and watched as Sarah selected her song and took a microphone. Their eyes seemed to be trained on her specifically.

"Hi, everyone! I'm Sarah Fox! And I'm gonna be singing Kelly Clarkson's 'Before Your Love'. I would like to dedicate this song to the one man who brings light into my darken soul each and every day. The one who makes me smile and reminds me what it's like to feel joy and happiness again. He is the love of my life and I love him for that. So, Ethan Morgan...I dedicate this to you!" she said into the microphone, with a gentle smile to him. She then blew him a kiss, as the music began to play.

_I wonder how I ever made it through a day_

_How did I settle for a world in shades of grey_

_When you go in circles, all the scenery looks the same_

_And you don't know why_

_Then I looked into your eyes_

_Where the road stretched out in front of me_

_And I realized_

She sang beautifully. Ethan sat there a bit stunned. He never knew that she could sing like that. He was memorized by her harmonious voice as he just sat there and listened.

_I never lived before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived before your love_

_I wanted moe than just an ordinary life_

_All of my dreams seemed like castles in the sky_

_I stand before you and my heart is in your hands_

_And I don't know how_

_I survived without your kiss_

_Cause you've given me a reason to exist_

She looked directly at Ethan, into his eyes, as she sang that part. When she sang, she was singing straight from the heart. All her feelings and emotions pouring out through her lips.

_I never loved before your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived before your love_

A single happy tear fell from Sarah's eye.

_And I don't know why_

_Why the sun decides to shine_

_But you breathed your love into me just in time_

_I never lived beofre your love_

_I never felt before your touch_

_I never needed anyone to make me feel alive_

_But then again, I wasn't really living_

_I never lived, I never lived, before your love_

She finished, as the crowd of people all broke out into an applause at her amazing performance. Sarah smiled gratefully to the crowd as she wiped the tear from her eye and took a bow. She then exited the stage and went back her's and Ethan's table. Ethan was standing, clapping as she approached their table.

"That was amazing! I never knew you could sing like, Sarah!" he exclaimed in astonishment.

Sarah cheeks grew red. "Thanks! I used to sing a lot when I was little. I loved it very much." she replied.

"Really?! Then why'd you stop?" he asked.

Sarah then looked down sadly. "Things...changed." was all she said, glumly.

Ethan then wrapped his arms around her waist and held Sarah close to him, smiling. "Well, whatever the reason was. I'm glad that you decided to sing again for me. I hope you don't stop because I would love to hear your heavenly singing again sometime." he said sweetly, before placing a kiss on Sarah's lips. Sarah smiled in the kiss and then kissed back.

"How about we get out of here?" she asked lovingly, as she broke the kiss.

Ethan nodded his head in agreement and the two linked hands together as they walked out, unaware that they were being followed.

* * *

**A/N: So, what's going to happen next for the happy couple? And what will Jesse do when he finds out about Sarah dating someone who makes her happy? Will, Sarah's and Ethan's relationship survive or will it all come to an end? And will I ever stop asking all these questions in this author's note? Probably. But I do hope you enjoyed this very romantic chapter!**

**Until then, see you next chapter! :)**


	8. Jesse Finds Out and the Breakup

**A/N: Hello my faithful followers of this story! It is me, MBAV fan66! And I bring to you another amazing chapter to this story!**

**So, that last chapter was sooo romantic! Singing a song to the one you love. I wish someone would do that for me...ok maybe not cause then I would get extremely embarrassed and would want to hide somewhere. Lol! So, in this chapter things take bit of a turn. And not a good one. Don't worry though! Nobody's gonna die...yet. I have that one all planned out for the next to last chapter to this story. Hehehe! So, in this one you're gonna hate Jesse even more. He's gonna do something bad and horrible to Sarah. Just what exactly? You'll just have to read this chapter to find out!**

**But enough about that! And on to the shout outs:**

**123456789vampire- Yep! They sure did! Lol! Thanks for enjoying this little emotional romance of a story. I never expected it to be so popular. Actually, probably all authors think that about their stories in the beginning. So, I guess it's all good! Lol!**

**LoveShipper- Don't worry. Sarah will survive! She's a very strong woman! You'll see! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! Don't worry Fanfic Buddy! Jesse's gonna get what's coming to him in the end. He won't be able to bother **_**anybody **_**ever again.**

** \- Thanks for liking it! And here's the next chapter now! Well, not now now, but after the rest of the stuff that I have say first and then it'll be now! Lol!**

**Singertoheartandsoul- Thanks! I'm glad that you loved it! Well, now you don't have to imagine it any longer cause this chapter is gonna tell you! Yay! Lol!**

**tomo338- Yay! Welcome back Fanfic buddy #2! I've missed you! (*gives you a big hug*) Lol! I'm glad that you're liking this tale of...well I don't know, but I'm just glad that you love it! And yep! You got that right! Rory won't interfere because he has no idea about Ethan's and Sarah's relationship together. Plus, he kind of doesn't know that that Sarah is the same Sarah that's also Erica's best friend. If he did, then I'm sure he would tell Erica about Jesse being suspicious about the two.**

**TheBestOfHope- Lol! I'm so glad that you love this story soooo much! Lol! Jesse's gonna learn his lesson alright! A **_**permanent **_**one! Lol! I can't really do Rory POV because I'm afriad it might give away something that I have planned for the end of this story. I might try to add at least one short POV for him, but no promises. Sorry. And hey! I don't mind a long review! I tend to make mine long too sometimes. Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. All I own is this story's awesome plot that everyone seems to be enjoying! So, thank you! And keep on reading!**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

We see Ethan and Sarah enter the college's dormrooms apartment building. Across the street sat the two strangers from the bar in a car, watching them from a distance. They had trailed Ethan and Sarah all the way from the bar, back to here.

"Now what? They went in and there's no way we can just walk on in there and risk getting spotted by them, just to find out what the dorm number is that they're in." asked the blonde.

"Don't worry, about it newbie. I've got my ways in getting the information that I want." said the bigger male, menacingly.

"Really?! Like how?!" asked the blonde, with a look of wonderment as if this guy was like his new role model or something.

The larger male just rolled this eyes at his annoying partner's cheery demeanor. "You'll see! But for right now, uh...what was your name again, kid?" asked the larger male, forgetting his parnter's name.

"Rory!" pipped the blonde with a smile.

The large guy gave in a strange look at his name. It wasn't your typical kind of name, that you come across often. "Yeaaah..." the guy drolled out. "Well,...'_Rory_'! Just leave that part up to me, while you just stand back and watch me work my magic." continued the guy with a satisfyingly grin.

Rory nodded enthusiastically and the two men got out of the car and acrossed the street. They saw someone leaving the building and the big musclar guy quickly grabbed the college student from behind and shoved him up against the wall, pinning him there.

"W-w-what do you want?! Please don't hurt me!" stuttered the college guy in fear.

"Shut it!" sneered Jesse's thug at the trembling college student. Rory just stood back and watched in amazement. "Now! Tell me what room number Morgan's is and I'll let you go unharmed!" demanded the thug, threateningly.

"Y-you mean Ethan Morgan?" asked the college student a bit shakily. The thug nodded. "H-he's lives in dorm number 37 on the third floor, with his best friend B-Benny Weir." answered the frighten college student.

The thug grinned at getting the information that he was looking for. "Good! And you better not tell anybody about this or this time I'll come back looking for you! Understand?" threatened the thug. The student nodded his head quickly and just like the thug had said, he let the poor scared guy go. The guy took off running.

Rory just stood there with his eyes all wide. "That was awesome! I think you're my new favorite role model now! You're so cool!" complimented Rory in excitement to the thug.

The thug smiled at Rory's comment, as he walked off back to the car with Rory trailing behind him.

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

I was in my office going over some papers when I'm interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I announced.

In came the guy and the new guy...Rory I think, that I had sent out to trail Sarah for the night. I can't wait to hear what they have to say.

"So, tell me. Just what has my _little _Sarah been up too, lately?" I say, slyly.

"We followed her just like wanted us to, to this bar with some college guy, named Ethan Morgan. Apparently, it seems the two are an item."explained my guy.

"What?!"I said raising my voice, clearly not to happy about what I'm hearing.

"Yeah! The bar was hosting a karaoke night and she sang him a song to show him just how much she cares about him. Then after that, me and the new guy trailed her back to his place. She was over there for about three hours before finally leaving and heading home." he finished.

I was furious at what I just heard. How dare she think that she can just see whoever she wants without _my _permission first! Sarah belongs to me! And nobody else! I guess I'll just have to send this..._Ethan _guy a messege. One way or the other Sarah is going to learn that there's no happily ever after in this line of work. And I'm gonna remind her just who she truly belongs too. I smile evilly at the thought of it.

"Listen up! Clearly this Ethan Morgan guy has been filling Sarah's mind with thoughts of happiness and love and other ridiculous ideas. I need you to go and pay this guy a little 'visit' tomorrow night, while I have a little..._chat _with Sarah. And give him a messege for me. If you catch my drift." I tell them, giving a wicked smile.

My guy nods his head with the same wicked smile on his face, telling me that he got what I meant. "Sure thing, boss." he replied. I then laughed evilly.

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

So, it's the next day after that _amazing_ night that me and Ethan had, yesterday after I sang him that song telling him how much I love him. Erica was currently working at her day job, so I decided to do a little shopping. It was almost time for me to head to "work" on the streets, as it was getting late and the sun was about to set.

I walked in through the door to the apartment and turned on the light. As soon as I did, my heart dropped at the sight before me. It was Jesse! But how did he get in here? I had dropped my bags, not even realizing it do to the shock and fear that I was currently feeling at the moment. He just sat there casually, looking at me with that devilish smirk of his.

"J-Jesse! H-how did you get in here?!" I stuttered in fear.

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Sarah!" he said sarcastically. "I see you've done a little shopping. Anything nice for tonight?" he asked with his grinning face. Then he got up and started to approach me slowly. "To answer your question. Your landlord let me after...I gave him a little _payment _to let me in." he said casually.

I just stood there frozen in place from fear. He then placed a hand on my cheek and started to stroke it gently. "Now. How about you answer my question since I just answered yours?" he said to me sweetly. "Who's Ethan Morgan?" he asked me, kindly.

I was shaking furiously when I heard him mention Ethan's name. _"How did he know about Ethan, anyways? I know Erica wouldn't of told Jesse about him. She doesn't like Jesse all that much herself, either."_ I thought. _"I can't tell him the truth!"_

"H-he's nobody! Just another client, is all." I answered, nervously.

Jesse's facial expression then changed from a kind one to an angry scowl. "You're lying, Sarah." he said in a low deep and angry tone.

"N-n-no I'm not!" I said, trying to convice him.

But then he slapped me acrossed the face really hard, which caused me to lose my balance and fall the the floor. I had tears in my eyes from the pain it caused and from the terrifying feeling that I now felt.

"Stop lying to me, you little bitch! I know who he is! I had you followed by two of my guys last night! He's you're _boyfriend_! Isn't he?!" he said to me, raising his voice angrily at me. I sat there in silence. "Answer me!" he yelled. I flinched when he yelled and then nodded my head meekly. "I knew it!" he spat in distaste.

He then kneeled down to my level on the floor and placed his hand back on my cheek again, stroking it like before. I flinched at his touch. Then he moved his hand under my chin, and tilted my head up to look in his cold and evil eyes. He then flashed me his "not so charming" smile at me.

"Now, Sarah. Listen and listen good. You belong to me now and you will always belong to me no matter what. I want you to break it off with guy that you're seeing and never speak or see him again. Ok?" he said to me sweetly in a low tone. I nod my head slowly in response. "Good. Cause if you don't...then I guess I'll have to make him stay away from you..._permanently_." he said evilly like, with a wicked grin on his face. My eyes then grew wide by what he meant by "permanently".

Jesse then helped me off the floor and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me in close to him. I could feel his foul breath on me, which sent shivers down my spine. Then he forced a passionate kiss on me. I just wanted to throw up right then and there, but didn't due to the immense fear that I was feeling at the moment.

"It seems you've got some time before heading out to work. So, how about I get you all... _warmed up _and ready for tonight's work." he whispered in my ear seductively. And then he grabbed my wrist and led me to my bedroom and shut the door behind him. I knew that it was only a matter of time before Jesse would do this to me again. And it seems that time has finally come.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Two hours later, Jesse was done having his way with Sarah in her bedroom. He got dressed and then kissed her good-bye and left. Sarah had put her bra and underwear back on, since she was going to have to change clothes anyways for tonight's prostituting. She was currently just sitting there on the floor, next to her bed with her knees held up to her face, crying. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had just had sex with the one person that she hated and feared the most in this world. She felt even more dirtier than before. Having sex with Jesse was nothing like having sex with Ethan. With Jesse, it felt cold and empty. And with Ethan, it felt more...warmer and passionate.

"Oh god! Ethan!" she said out loud, quietly.

_"If he finds out what I have done, then he'll surely hate me and think of me as nothing more than a nasty, disgusting slut of a whore! Not that it'll matter anyway, what he thinks of me because now thanks to Jesse, I have to break his heart and end whatever relationship that we had together, just to keep him safe. And I never wanted to do that to him! I don't want to break his heart and leave him, but if it means that he's safe, then I'll do it. I love him too much, just see the only person that truly ever loved me and made me feel happy again, to die. I'd rather for Ethan to have a broken heart and to continue on with his life, rather then see him wind up beaten and dead because of me. Besides, there's plenty of other girls out there that are way more better than me, that he can be happy with."_ she thought to herself, before breaking down in tears again.

"I hate my life! I truly really do! I hate it so much!" she cried.

After a while, she decided that it was finally time for her to stop sulking and get this over with, even though it pains her to do it. She got up and got dressed for tonight and then went to retrieve her phone from her purse in the other room. She dailed Ethan's number with a heavy heart as she listened to it ring. Eventually, he answered it.

_"Hey, Beautiful! What's up?"_ answered Ethan on other end.

Sarah sniffled before speaking. "Hey. Umm...umm...I'm sorry Ethan, but I can't see you anymore!" she blurted out, finally with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

_"What?! Sarah you're kidding, right?!" _he asked with a bit of humor in his voice, thinking that she must be playing a joke on him or something. When all he heard was silence, his voice then turned to one of worry and concern. _"Oh my god! You aren't, are you? But why Sarah? I thought that we have something together?" _he questioned her.

"We do! It's...it's...it's just complicated, Ethan!" she cried, more tears falling from her eyes.

_"Complicated?! Complicated how?" _he asked in disblief and question. _"You love me and I love you! What's so complicated about that?"_

"Nothing!" she exclaimed over the phone, with each and every word breaking her heart further.

_"Then what's the problem, Sarah? I don't understand? This doesn't sound like you! Is something the matter? If it is then you know you can tell me, whatever it is. We can get through this. Together! But you need to tell me what's wrong!" _he pleaded, trying to figure out why Sarah would just dump him like this, when he knows that she still loves him.

"I-I-I just can't! Ok?! Can we just leave it at that!" she said a bit agitated and upset.

_"No, I can't, Sarah! I love you too much to just ignore something that is clearly bothering you so badly! So, please tell me what's wrong and bothering you, so badly that's making you want to breakup with me?" _asked her kindly.

Sarah remained silent for a minute before speaking softly and sadly to him. "I can't! I really wish that I can, but I just can't. Just know that I still and will always love you and that I'm doing this for you're sake. Good-bye, Ethan."

_"My sake? Sarah, what do you mean 'for my sake'? Sarah?! Sarah!" _he called out and questioned her, but Sarah never answered him as she hung up the phone. Ending the call and their wonderful relationship together.

* * *

**A/N: What?! Sarah just ended it with Ethan! And over the phone no less! Ouch!**

**I can't believe that I just did that to the happy lovebirds. But it had to be done! Or else this story would just be boring and nobody likes a boring story. So, let's throw in a little drama! Lol! I think I just out did myself on this one! Jesse is so cruel and cold and heartless in this story. It makes you want to hate him even more! Man! I should see about getting this thing turned into a movie for the big screen! Lol! Just kidding! But that would be awesome though.**

**Well, anyways don't forget to review if you want too and thanks for reading! Until next chapter, PEACE! ;)**


	9. Ethan's Message From Jesse

**A/N: Hey, there everyone! I'm back with another chapter to A Broken and Lonely Life!**

**So, that last chapter was one doozy of a chapter! Huh? With Sarah ended her's and Ethan's relationship. Is that the end of Etharah? Well, we'll see in this chapter! By the way, you can expect quite a bit of bad language in this chapter. So, you've been warned.**

**I gotta say, you guys sure hate Jesse! Lol! He is pretty evil in this story, huh? I guess that just proves to you that you don't have to have magical powers or fangs and claws to be an evil monster. Evil can come in many different shapes and forms. So, watch your backs out there.**

**So, then let's get to the shout outs, shall we:**

**TheBestOfHope- Whoa! Calm down there! Breath in. Then out. In. Out. Lol! But you're not the only one who really hate Jesse. Don't worry. Benny's not gonna be around when Jesse's guys confront Ethan. Sadly, I'm afraid that you'll have to wait a few chapters to see what happens to Jesse.**

**TiredOfBeingNice- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me Fanfic Buddy! (*cowers in corner*) Lol! Just kidding! And don't worry Fanfic Buddy! He's about to get what's coming to him in a few chapters from now. Rory's not as dumb as he looks. Ok! Maybe he is a little, but you'll see what I mean in a future chapter that's coming up here soon.**

**LoveShipper- Join the club. Lol! I think everyone feels the same way about Jesse. And will your feeling be right? Well, you'll just have to read this chapter to find out.**

**tomo338- Sorry I gave you mixed emotions about that last chapter, Fanfic buddy #2. Lol! If this did ever become a movie, then I would definitely save you a ticket to the screening to it! Lol! Hmm...sick the Shadow on him you say...hmm...maybe. But how do we know that we can really trust the Shadow? I'm mean they did try to send Jesse after the gang in Fanfic Buddy #1's friends series. Lol!**

**123456789vampire- Yep! It's a breakup. Sorry. But maybe your heart might be right. Maybe it's not the end of Etharah. We'll see. We'll see.(*strokes imaginary beard*) Lol!**

**Singertoheartandsoul- Yep! I do too. And you're right! She didn't tell him that! ;D**

**Disclaimr: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I do own this story and it's plot.**

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

"Sarah? Hello! Sarah!" I shouted into the phone before realizing that she had hung up on me. I hung up on my end.

I was shocked! How could she do that to me?! She just broke up with me for no reason at all! But what did she mean when she said that 'she was doing this for my sake'? Somethings not right here. And I attend to find out! It sounded like she was being forced into breaking up with me. I have to go see her and talk to her about this.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. When I answered the door there was two guys standing there. One was tall and very muscular looking and the other was shorter than him and a bit energetic looking with blonde hair.

"Can I help you?" I asked them.

The big guy smiled at me. "Actually,...ya! You can!"he said and then he punched me in the stomach and shoved me back into the room. The two strangers walked in and then shut and locked the door behind him.

I looked up at the bigger guy, who had punched me, holding my stomach in pain. "What do you want?" I groaned.

He just smiled at me. "It's not what we want! It's what our boss, Jesse, wants! He sent us to give you a message! Stay away from Sarah! Or else!" said to me in a demanding way. He then kicked me in the side. I cried out in pain.

"Or else what?"I asked defiantly to him.

"Or else we'll be force to use more..._drastic _measures, if you catch my drift."he answered.

I looked up at him again and then spat on his shoes. "Yeah! I get! You bastard! This Jesse guy, is too much of a pussy to do he's own dirty work so he sends his big _strong _and _stupid _lacky for the job." I said mockingly with a small chuckle at the end.

That just pissed the guy off more and he then began to beat me, while the other guy just stood there in shock and watched. "Come man! I think he gets it. Let's just leave already."pleaded the smaller guy.

The bigger guy looked back at him, while holding the collar of my shirt about ready to punch me again. "Shut up! It's either you help me teach this ass a lesson or you just stand there like a pansy ass and watch, Rory!" snapped the bigger guy to the small one. Then he went back to beating me, while other guy just remained silent and watching with a look of worry on his face. It was obvious that he wanted the other guy to stop, but was too afraid of something. Like something was holding him back. But what?

Eventually, I heard the door being unlocked and I heard Benny's voice.

"Hey E! I'm Home! How was..."he stopped mid sentenced as soon as he saw the guy pinning me to floor and hitting me. "GET THE FUCK OFF HIM!"yelled Benny, as he came darting over and yanking the other guy off me. He then punched the guy in the face hard. The guy stumbled back a few steps, holding his cheek.

"Tch! Come on! Our job is done here! The message has been delivered anyways!"spat the larger guy bitterly. The two strangers then left.

Benny knelt down to me to check and see if I was alright. "Are you alright, E? Who were those guys?"he asked me in concerned.

I sat up and then stood up with a look of determination. "Yeah! I'm fine, Benny. I don't know who they were specifically, but I do know who they work for and why they were here to begin with."I answered him, I winced a bit when I got up, but I was ok. I didn't need to go the hospital right away or anything. It was just a few bruises, a black eye, a busted lip, and maybe a few cracked ribs, but nothing life threatening.

Benny stood up too with a look of confusion and still concerned. "Ok, then. Who do they work for and what did they want?"he asked.

"They work for some guy named Jesse. He sent them here to deliver me a message saying to stay away from Sarah." I told him.

"Sarah?!" he replied in shock.

I nodded my head. "Yep! And if I didn't say any better, Benny. I think he's her boss and the one that she's been so afraid off." I explained.

"Her boss?!"he exclaimed. "I knew she was bad news, E!"

I gave him a harsh glare when he said that. "It's not her fault, Benny! Ever since that first day that I helped her and had those drinks together, I could tell that whatever kind of job that she was into wasn't a legal one. And now I do know after what just took place that I'm a hundred percent right. And this 'Jesse' guy is her boss. For days I could see how sad she would be every time when we met up, but afterwards of being together for just a short few minutes it seemed like she was happy. And not just fake happy, but genuinely happy. She never had to tell me that she was scared and hated her job cause I could always see it in her eyes." I explained to him. Then my expression softened. "She needs me, B. I know it. She wants to leave, but is too frighten to do it on her own." I then clinched my fist tightly. "It's time that someone put that ass hole, Jesse, in his place."

I then felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked back, I saw that it was Benny giving be a supporting smile. "Then go get her, E!" he said reassuringly to me. I stared at him in surprise. "If she means that much to you, then fight for her E. I've never seen you this passionate about something or someone like this before. She probably doesn't even realize how much she needs you right now, if she wants to leave that kind of living behind and start a new and more happier one with you."he told me kindly and reassuringly.

I nod my head at him and said 'thanks' to him. I then grabbed my jackets and keys and headed out the door. I then I heard Benny telling me to wait up. I turned and looked at him confused.

"What?! You think that I'm going to just let my best friend in the whole wide world to got out there and face some dangerous big time criminal alone?" he stated. He then shook his head. "Nope! Nuh-uh! Not with out me by your side for backup! Cause I got your back just as you got mine! Even if it does mean getting beaten to a pulp or getting possibly killed!" he said to me confidently and flashed me his goofy smile at me.

I smiled back. I couldn't ask for a better person to be my best friend and brother than Benny. I nodded giving him the 'ok' and then we left.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

Ethan had a hunch at just where to find Sarah at. On the street that they first met at. And his hunch was right cause there she stood, dressed in a short skirt like dress trying to pick up guys. Ethan and Benny got out of the car and approached her, with Ethan leading the way since Benny doesn't know what she looks like.

"Sarah!" called Ethan.

Sarah turned when she heard her name being called and her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in surprise and fear. _"What's he doing here?! And how did he find me?"_she thought to herself, as the two approached her.

"Ethan?! W-what are you doing here? How did you managed to find me? And who is this?" she asked in astonishment with a bit of harshness and concern mixed with it.

"That's Benny! My roommate and best friend." he answered, pointing at him.

Benny gave a slight wave. He was stunned at just what she was wearing. "Hi!" he said. Then he leaned over to Ethan and whispered in his ear. "Wow, E! You were right! She is hot!" he whispered to him. Ethan smacked him on his arm and gave him a glare. "Sorry."apologized Benny meekly, rubbing his arm.

Ethan then looked back to Sarah. "I figured you'd be here because this is where we first met. I knew you'd be here because I had a feeling that the kind of work that you do had to be something illegal cause you never talked about. All you say is that it's just a job. You never tell me what kind of work that you actually do. And judging by the way you dress and what I saw that night that guy tried to hurt you, I figured you had to be a prostitute." he explained to her.

Sarah was shocked. He knew what she was and still wanted to be with her regardless? She couldn't believe it and wanted to cry, but managed to hold back the tears.

"So you knew?" she asked quietly, looking down slightly. Ethan nodded. "Then why did you stay with me? Why would you ever want to date someone like that, Ethan?" she asked him, looking back at him.

Ethan's expression changed from serious to a kind smile. "Because Sarah. I love you. I can tell that you're not like most prostitutes out there. I could see it in your eyes that you hated being a prostitute and wanted out, but was just too scared to." he told her sincerely.

Sarah just stared at him for a second and then smiled with tears streaming down her cheeks. She then lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He put his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Benny just stood there awkardly, trying not to look with is hand in his pockets. When the two finally broke away they stared at each other in the eyes intently. Sarah then gasped when she finally noticed the black eye and busted lip that Ethan was sporting.

"Ethan! What happened to your eye and lip?!"she gasped in concerned, with her hands over her mouth.

"Your boss. Jesse."he answered flatly with a hint of anger.

Sarah's eyes got wide. "Jesse did this to you?!"she exclaimed.

"Not exactly him per say. More like one out of the two goons that he sent to give me a message." he said bitterly.

"Message? What kind of message?"she asked a little frighten, having a feeling at what the message was.

"He wants me to say away from you or else he'll kill me."Ethan answered. Sarah gasped and then looked down sullenly. Ethan saw this reaction and frowned. "Sarah. Is that why you broke up with me because of Jesse? Did he threaten you into doing it?!" he asked getting a bit angry, but not at her.

"Yes." she answered meekly. "He said that if I ever saw or spoke to you again that he would kill you. A-a-and I just couldn't let that happen to someone as kind and caring as you! You mean too much to me, Ethan for that to happen. You're the only guy who ever saw me for me and not just some...one stand sex toy! Knowing that you'd have a broken heart, but would still be alive was enough for me, rather than finding you dead because of me. I don't think that I could handle living in this world anymore if you weren't in it. Every word that I said to you over the phone was breaking my own heart. Truth is, that I still and will always love you. I'm sorry." explained Sarah, tears falling from her eyes once again.

Ethan smiled at her and then pulled her in for a hug, with tears falling from his own eyes. Hearing that confirmed that she didn't really wanted to end things with him, but instead was forced into it by that jerk ass, Jesse, and that she still loves him. "Don't be, Sarah. You were forced into it. If anyones to blame it's that piece of scum, Jesse, who's to blame."he said, still in the hug.

When they pulled away, Ethan could tell that there was more. Like there's still something that she's not telling him. He placed his hands on the sides of Sarah's head and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. He looked at her with concerned eyes. "Sarah...There's more. Isn't there?" he asked calmly to her. She didn't say anything for a minute, but then nodded and took a step back and wrapped her arms around herself. She then looked away, downwardly. She couldn't bare to look Ethan in the eyes, while telling him the rest. About everything.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of that chapter! Etharah lives! Lol! What exactly is Sarah gonna tell him? Say tuned for the next chapter to find out!**

**Sorry, that this chapter was so short, but if I added the other part that's gonna be chapter 10 then I'm afraid it would make this chapter way too long. So, I decided to just break it up and make another chapter out of the other part. The next chapter could be short like this one is, so just a heads up.**

**See you all with lastest installment of this story! Bye! :)**


	10. Sarah Tells All

**A/N: MBAV fan66 here, with another great chapter!**

**So, it looks likes there's still an Etharah! Yay! But what will happen now that Sarah will finally tell Ethan about her past? Well, let's all read and find out in this chapter!**

**Also, I hate to be the bearer of, sort of, bad news, but I'm afraid that soon this story will come to a close. There are maybe two more chapters left after this one! Ahhhh! Noooo! It can't be! Lol! But until that time comes, let's still enjoy the ones we still have left! So, please enjoy chapter 10 of this amazing story and don't forget to review!**

**Shout outs to:**

**TheBestOfHope- Thanks for the really kind review! Your reviews always make me smile! I just had to add a little bromance in there! Lol! But sadly, no there is no powers in this story. They're all just human. And as for Benny getting a special someone...well that will be revealed in the epilogue, I'm afraid. But at least the story isn't going to end with him being the only one girlfriendless! Lol! Oops! Spoiler Alert! Lol! :P**

**LoveShipper- Not so fast! Lol! They can't just leave! Especially after Ethan hears what Sarah has to tell him about how she wound up like that anyways. He's gonna want vengence against Jesse and teach him a lesson for treating Sarah so poorly. But will Sarah and Ethan get to run off into the sunset after facing Jesse? You'll just have see in chapter 11, but first it's chapter 10! Lol!**

**reinnesopposealanuit- Thanks for following this story!**

**123456789vampire- Well my friend! Half of your question will be answered in this chapter! On how Sarah and Jesse ever met. Not the Rory one. Lol! And as for the rest? Well...you'll just have wait until the end to find out.**

**Every witch waylovergirl- Yep! I remember who you are! Lol! And don't worry! I'm not mad about you deleting your MBAV story. Truth be told, I didn't even know that you deleted it until you mentioned it. Lol! But I understand! Sometimes you just lose interest in things after a while or lose the inspiration to keep doing something. No biggie! And I'm glad that you like my story! So, thank you! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or it's characters. I do own this story's plot, which is totally awesome if I do say so myself! Lol! ;)**

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

"I guess I should finally reveal my past to you and how I ended up in this horrible predicament that's called my life."said Sarah sullenly.

Ethan came up to her and took her hands in his. He looked at her with kind and caring eyes. "Sarah...you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."he said to her in a comforting tone.

Sarah shook her head. "No! I have to. If I truly do love you than it's best that I be completely and a hundred percent honest with you and tell you everything there is to know about me. You were so kind to tell me all about you when we first met and now it's my turn. I should of done this days ago."she said looking back into his brown eyes. Then a small smile appeared on her face. "And besides. It'll make me feel much better to finally be open about myself to you, instead of having to bottle it all up and hiding it which only made me feel even worser."

Ethan nodded his head that he understood her. Sarah took a deep breath and then began her explanation. "It all started when I was sixteen. I was once considered a good girl and got good grades in school and stayed out of trouble, but then I had started to date some guy who was considered a little bit of a bad boy. I didn't care that he was a trouble maker, to me he was cute and very attractive looking and popular too. Ever since I had started to date him my grades had started to slip a little and I was doing things that I would never do, which only caused problems between me and my parents. We would always get into it about him and my recent change in behavior. Well, I actually got into it more with my dad than I did with my mom."

"Well, one day during a party that he was having, I caught him cheating on me. Which only led my stupid decision to get slightly buzzed. When I got home, I got into it with my parents. After they grounded me I decided that I had enough of them and everything and ran away. And then that's when my life went to hell and I had met Jesse."she explained some more to Ethan.

* * *

_**Flashback To 8 Years Ago**_

_Sarah was walking down the street with her backpack, until some guy bumped into her and kept on walking. She had noticed that the stranger had just dropped his wallet. She picked it up and ran to catch up with the guy. "Excuse me! Sir! Sir! You've dropped something!"she shouted at the guy._

_The guy stopped and turned to her. When she finally caught up with the guy she handed him the wallet and told him that he had dropped it when he accidently bumped into her. He gave his pockets a quick pat down to find that indeed he had dropped it. He took the wallet and flashed her a kind and charming smile. "Thank you Miss!" he thanked her._

_"Your welcome! And it was no trouble at all! I'm just doing the right thing, is all!"she replied back giving him a smile of her own._

_"There must be something that I could do to repay you for your kind act?"he asked her. Sarah shook her head no._

_"It's quite alright, sir!"she said._

_The stranger shook his head in disagreement. "No! I insist!"he said sweetly. "Judging by your age you look to be a teenager and since you have a backpack with you at this hour of night then you must be a runaway. Am I right?"he deduced. Sarah nodded her head slowly, a bit cautious at the guys deduction. The guy then laughed. "Don't worry! I won't turn you in."he replied. "Maybe I could help you instead."he offered her. That sent red flags up for Sarah._

_"I don't know...I don't even know you."she replied unsure._

_"Well, the name's Jesse Black!"he greeted, giving her that smile again._

_"Sarah Fox!"she greeted back._

_"Now that we both know each others names. How about it? I'm not a bad guy. I would be a real shame to let a real cutie like yourself to just wonder the streets at night with so many shady and dangerous people out there."she said sincerely._

_'Well he does seem nice...and he's really cute to boot, too. Maybe he really does just want to help me. Plus, he's right. The streets aren't exactly the safest place to be at nighttime. And he called me cute.' she thought, blushing at the part of him calling her cute. Throwing all caution out the window she decided to take him up on his offer. "Ok! Sure!"she answered with a smile._

_Jesse gave a sinister grin. "Excellent! Then shall we? My car is parked just a ways from here."he said to her, holding his hand out. Sarah hesitantly at first took his hand, but then willing gave it to him, giving him her trust._

_Twenty minutes later, they had reached his place. It was a fairly large and nice looking house. "Wow! You live here?"she asked in awe of the place. Jesse nodded his head with a chuckle. "I dabble in making...trades of sorts and I also run a type of escort business. It's a pretty decent living and brings in the money."he replied as if it was no big deal. Then he grinned, but Sarah didn't see it as she was busy looking around the place. "You know. I could give you a job at my business. If you want? I figure that you could use the money, until you're financially stable enough to find a place of your own."suggested Jesse._

_Sarah quickly turned around with a look of surprise and hope filled eyes. "Really?! You'd do that for me?!"she replied excitedly, but then her look turned to one of slight disappointment. "Oh. But...you've done so much for me already. I don't know if I can impose even more than I already am by you letting me stay here for free, Mr. Black."_

_"Don't be! I assure you, it's quite alright! And please! Call me Jesse."he answered her, walking closer to her. He then placed a hand on her head and started to stroke it. Sarah was starting to feel a bit awkward at the gesture. "I'm always looking for good and...talented workers. And I'm sure your an excellent worker and I can tell that you'd fit right in perfectly. I tend to help innocent and sweet girls like yourself who are in need of help out of good faith." she said to her softly, with a smile._

_That's when Sarah saw it. That sparkle in his eye that meant lust. She started to panic on the inside, but kept her cool on the outside so she wouldn't alert him that she knew what he was trying to do. "Gee! Uh...that sounds really nice, but...uh, I think that I might have friend who could help me out instead."she said to him nervously with a laugh to match how she was feeling._

_She tried to walk around him, but when she did he harshly grabbed her wrist. She looked at down at her held wrist and then back up at Jesse. He was giving her a harsh glare and then smirked. "What's the rush?"he said. "Look! I'm sure you're a...nice guy all. And I appreciate the offer, but I'm sure that I can find work elsewhere."she said, trying to get him to release her._

_"I don't think so."he said in a low and seductive kind of tone. And then yanked her into his arms. Sarah struggled with all her might to get away, but he was too strong for her. He then slapped her to make her stop. She then started to cry. "Why? Why are doing this? Please! Just let me go!"she pleaded with tears flowing down her face._

_"Because, my sweet. I need to make sure that the product is good enough for sale before sending it out. So the only way to do that is to give it a little test drive first."he whispered in her ear. Then he licked it, which caused her to shiver in fear and disgust. He then kissed her on the lips harshly, while starting to unbutton her blouse. Once he had got it off of her, Sarah then proceeded to stomp on his foot which caused Jesse to let go. She tried to make a break for it to the door, but was then grabbed by her hair and thrown to the floor. When she looked up she saw Jesse with an angry look on his face. "You little bitch! I'll teach you to respect me!"he sneered at her, angrily and then he kicked her. She cried out in pain. He then picked her up by the arm and drug her to his bedroom, where he then locked the door behind him after shoving her onto his bed._

_A hour and a half later, Sarah was curled up on the floor in tears. She couldn't believe Jesse had just raped her and took her virginity. While laying there and crying, Jesse's evil laugh could be heard. "Well! I'd say you're good enough to work for me. In fact! You might just be one of mine best damn prostitutes ever! You'll definitely bring me in lots of money!"he laughed. "You've got the job! You can start tomorrow night!" said to her mockingly. Sarah heard every word, but just laid there in silence and pain._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"When I told him that I refused to work for him after what he just did to me, he got mad and then hit me again. He told me that I was now his and that I had no choice if I wanted to live. And if I did ever tried to leave, then he would kill me."finished Sarah with her explanation of how she ever got in this line of work and how she met Jesse in the first place. "I was so stupid back then!" she blurted out. When she was done, she started to cry harder now.

Ethan and Benny just stood there in shock. Ethan had his fist balled up really tight and his jaw was clinched tightly, after hearing everything that Sarah had just told them. When he noticed her crying, he then went up to her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly and shushing her, trying to get her to calm down. "I just wish that I could go back home and reconcile with my parents and never of ran away from home to begin with!" she cried into his shoulder. After a while, she did calm down, but then pulled back, looking down in shame.

"There's more."she said quietly and in a sadly. She took a deep breath and then told them about that night when she had called him up, sounding a bit sad and scared. Sarah told him the truth about how Jesse wanted some poor guy dead because he owed him money and he used her as bait to lure him out. Then that it was Jesse who was the one who pulled the trigger and shot the poor guy in front of her.

Benny and Ethan didn't know what to say. Sarah noticed their reaction. She felt so ashamed of herself and she felt like a really horrible person who was probably going to hell after everything she's done. "I'll completely understand if you see me as someone who you no longer what to associate yourselves with. I've done horrible acts and crimes. And I deserve to pay for my terrible deeds. If you want to turn me into the cops then go ahead. I won't hold it against you."she said sullenly, with a few tears falling.

Ethan remained silent for a second, staring at her in disbelief. He then shook his head at her and brought her eyes to meet his, filled with nothing but love for her still despite the awful things that she's done. "It's not your fault. You may have done those awful things and then lied to me about it, but Sarah...I still love you. That guy being killed...that wasn't your fault or doing. It was all Jesse's. He forced you into doing it. Every horrible thing that you've done all leads back him."he said to her kindly and soothingly. "So, I'm not going to turn you in to the police or ever stop loving you because of it." He then gave her that kind and gentle smile that she loved so much. Ethan then placed a hand on Sarah's cheek and gently caressed it. She looked at him stunned. '_How can someone be so nice and forgiving?'_ she thought.

"Yeah! Ethan's right! This Jesse guy sounds like really bad news. He abused you and used fear to control you, just to get you to do whatever he wants. If anybody needs to go to jail it's him!"added Benny suddenly, agreeing with Ethan. Sarah looked at Benny with a stunned face and then back at Ethan, and then smiled. She never thought she would ever meet someone like Ethan in a thousand years, but somehow she did. And she was glad. And his friend Benny seemed to be just like him, a kind and good person. He doesn't even really know her and yet he's still manages to see the good in her just like Ethan did and is willing to forgive her for her mistakes, too.

"Thank you!"she said with tears in her eyes again, but this time they were happy tears.

Both of them just smiled at her and then Ethan kissed her. "Now! I think it's time that someone teach that bastard Jesse a lesson!"snarled Ethan through clenched teeth, at the thought of the guy who caused sweet and innocent Sarah so much pain and misery in her life. It was time for her to be set free from this assface of a dickwad.

When Sarah heard Ethan planning on challenging Jesse, she gasped and got really worried. "No! You can't! He'll kill you, Ethan!"she shouted in worry and concern.

"I don't care! If he thinks that he can treat you like some possession and not has the respected woman that you are, then he has another thing coming!"he said with a bit of anger laced in his voice.

"Please! Ethan! Don't do this! I don't want to see you get killed! I love you too much for that to happen!"she pleaded with him.

"I love you too, Sarah! And that's why I have to do this! For you. For me. And for many other people who's lives he's ruined. This has too stop, Sarah! You'll never truly be happy until he's gone and out of your life for good! If you love me, then you'll let me do this. For you and for us."he replied to her sincerely and with pleading eyes.

Sarah stared at him for a moment. She realized that there's no talking him out of it and that what he said is true. She could never truly be happy as long as Jesse is around to threaten and control her. She gave a heavy sigh and then nodded her head, telling him that she wouldn't stop him or try to talk him out of it. He then gave a smile and then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. They then made their way to the car and then left. To go and confront the monster known as Jesse Black and to bring an end to his cruel and criminal ways, once and for all. It was time for Jesse to finally pay for he's actions.

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 10! Oooh! Jesse better watch out! Cause his time is coming!**

**So, what will go down between Ethan and Jesse and how will it all end? The next chapter just might shock you! Or not, but probably will. Lol! All of Sarah's dirty laundry is finally out and revealed to Ethan, but he still loves her with all his heart and is willing to forgive her. Isn't he just the sweetest and most loyal boyfriend that you could ask for? Sarah is one lucky girl to have him in her life. And let's not forget about Benny! He barely even knows her and he's still willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and forgive her too.**

**So, stay tuned for the next chapter where we'll see how the confrontation between Ethan and Jesse will go! Will Sarah finally get her happily ever after or will she still be stuck in a life of more misery and hurt. Will she get her freedom or forever remain a caged bird for the rest of her sad and lonely life. The suspense is building! Lol! Till then, byeeee! ;D**


	11. The End of A Nightmare

**A/N: Hey, guys! It's me, MBAV fan66! With another chapter! Yaaaaay!**

**So, now we know how Sarah met Jesse and how she wound up where she is now. Now we get to see what's about to happen when Ethan meets Jesse for the first time. Obviously there's gonna be some serious tension between the two, but how will it all end?**

**Sadly this is the last chapter to this wonderful and my most popular story. But there will be an epilogue after this. So, I guess technically this isn't the last chapter? I don't know! I'm so confused! Lol! And OMG! This is my first story to reach over 1,000 views! Ah! I'm so happy! Thank you to all those who have viewed and been reading this story! You guys are all awesome! So, anyways, please enjoy this very **_**tense **_**chapter of A Broken and Lonely Life!**

**Shout outs to:**

**LoveShipper- Yeah! I agree! Unless that stranger turns out to be someone like Ethan, then I guess it's ok to trust strangers.**

**TheBestOfHope- OMG! I love your reviews! They always make me blush and feel all happy and giddy on the inside and on the outside too! I doubt that I'll ever be a published author some day, but if I ever do I'll be sure to give you a signed copy! Lol! Don't you worry about Jesse. He'll...well you'll see in this chapter. Don't worry about your spelling on that word. It's a really hard ass word to spell, anyways. Even I can't fully spell it right! Lol! I'd probably flip if I saw a banana man running around, but him "accidently" dropping Jesse off a tower? Genius! He could just always say, "He slipped on my peel." That would be hilarious! Lol!**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Lol! I'm glad you'd liked that one! Maybe, some day...there just might be a guy like him out there...waiting.(*starts daydreaming*) Sorry! Lol! And don't worry, Fanfic buddy. Jesse is gonna die(*oops! spoiler alert!*), but just not by Ethan. Or you, too. Lol!**

**tomo338- Wow! Everyone wants him dead! Well, all shall be revealed and wishes shall be granted! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. I do own this story's plot and Jesse's downfall in this story as well. So! With that, let's get to the chapter that you all have been waiting for!**

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

I can't believe that we're on our way now to Jesse's. I'm really scared about this. Not for me, but mostly for Ethan and Benny. They're such good guys to do this for me. Ethan especially. He really cares for me a lot to be doing this, but I wish he wouldn't. He could wind up getting himself killed! I mean it's like walking right in a wolf's den, with a bunch of dangerous and vicious wolves staring you down and just waiting for you to try and pull something on thier leader or waiting for him to give the order to attack! It's basically suicide! But I know that there's no way that I can't convince Ethan not to do this. He's determined to get me out from under Jesse's thumb and rid him from my life. All I can do is just hope for the best, but I know that it'll less likely happen that way.

* * *

**Benny's POV**

Man! I sure hope, E knows what he's doing. He should just take Sarah and skip town, with her! But then again, this Jesse fellow sounds like he has a lot of money and would probably just track them down. Being constantly on the run, and always having to look over your shoulder is no way to be able to live happily together. Plus, they would have to leave any friends and family behind and forget that they ever exsisted, and I know that Ethan would never want to do that to his loved ones. I just wish that I could talk him out it, but I know E. Once he makes his mind up about something there's no changing it. I just hope that he doesn't get himself killed. I have a bad feeling about this whole thing.

* * *

**Ethan's POV**

I know that Sarah and Benny think that I'm doing the wrong thing by confronting Jesse and they're probably right, but that ass has it coming to him. He deserves to rot in hell for all I care! Nobody treats women like that! Especially Sarah! It makes my blood boil at the thought of what all he's done to her. He's brought nothing but pain and misery to her, but not anymore. It all ends here, tonight! I'd do anything for her. Even give up my life in return for her freedom.

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

When they finally make it to Jesse's little place of business, Ethan had told Benny to stay in the car. Benny of course objected, but Ethan had begged him to please stay in the car because this was between him and Jesse and that he didn't want to see his best friend get hurt because of him. After a minute of silence, and Benny giving Ethan a serious glare, he agreed to stay in the car with a sigh, but told him that the moment he thinks that things are going south he's going in after them. Ethan gave him a thankful smile and nodded. Then him and Sarah went inside.

When they entered the building, Jesse's men immediately was staring and just watching his every move, but this didn't deter him from his mission. When they reached Jesse's office, Sarah told his bodyguards that she and Ethan had wanted to see him. One of the guards knocked on the door first and then went in to give Jesse the messege.

"Sir."said the guard to Jesse. Jesse looked at him with a curiuos look.

"Yes. What is it?"asked Jesse.

"Sarah and some guy named Ethan Morgan is here to see you. Do you want me to let them in?"answered the guard.

Jesse frown. He wasn't happy to hear that she was still seeing Ethan and that she had brought him here, but then his frown turned to an evil grin. "Let them in."replied Jesse to the guard, coolly. The guard gave a nod and then left. Moments later the two came in the room.

"Sarah! It's always so good to see you!"he said to her, with a slight mock in his voice. Then his eyes turned towards Ethan, who had a look of hate and distaste towards Jesse. "And you must be Ethan Morgan?" he said to him. He then got up from his chair and walked over to the two and held his hand out for Ethan to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet to you."said Jesse, mockingly nicely to Ethan. But Ethan didn't bother to shake hands with the guy who's nothing but sick and twisted in the head. Seeing as Ethan wouldn't shake his hand, Jesse lowered it. "Fine! Don't shake hands. I was just trying to be friendly to the guy, who's obivously been making my number one girl so happy of late."he said to Ethan in fake hurt, with a smirk.

"Cut the crap! _Jesse_!"exclaimed Ethan with such distaste and venom in his voice when he said his name. "And let Sarah leave your little place of 'business' freely, without any harm to her or else!"demaned Ethan.

"My! My! My! Aren't we straight and down to the point now, Mr. Morgan!"replied Jesse. "I like it!"he smirked. "But I'm afraid I can't do that. You see. If I do then I'm afraid my other girls might think that they can get a free pass as well. Which I can't let happen, or else it would be bad for business. So, sorry."he told him.

This only infuriated Ethan, a fist forming at his side. "You bastard! What gives you the right to think that you can own people like that?! Using fear to control them, just to get what you want! You're nothing more than just a disgusting and lowly creep of a monster who deserve to be locked up!"shouted Ethan, which only seemed to piss Jesse off because then he punched Ethan in the face. Ethan fell to the ground in pain and Sarah ran to his side with worry and fear.

"Ethan!"cried Sarah in worry.

Jesse just laughed at Ethan's pain. Ethan sat up, rubbing where Jesse had just hit him at, giving him an evil glare. "Are you alright, Ethan?"asked Sarah to Ethan in concern. Ethan nodded his head and gave her a low and slightly angry yeah in response. "Thank goodness!"said Sarah in relief, but she was still scared because she knew that he had only just made things worst for himself by calling Jesse that. Both of them then stood back up.

"Ethan. Please! Let's just leave. I don't want to see you get hurt. He's not worth it, Ethan."said Sarah pleadingly to Ethan, but he wouldn't back down. Not when something so important to him was at stake. Sarah's happiness and well being.

Ethan shook his head and then looked her in her teary eyes, giving her a kind apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Sarah. But you know that I can't do that. You're too important to me for me just to give up now."he told her. Then his look shifted towards Jesse. "And besides. Someone needs to teach this dick a lesson in respecting women."he said bitterly, giving him a glare.

Jesse just grinned at him. "You know, Morgan? You should of listened to her. I might of just let you go and walk away with your life, out of the goodness of my heart."he said mockingly to Ethan. Ethan and Sarah knew that there probably wasn't even any good in him, anyways and that his words where just false words. "But now it's too late I'm afraid. You're not gonna be leaving here alive, but instead in a bodybag."he said with his face then going flat and expressionless.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that!"snapped Ethan back harshly and then he charged at Jesse. The two fell to the ground, rolling around with a struggle. After a while, Ethan had managed to land a punch to Jesse's face, causing his lip to bleed. But then Jesse kneed Ethan in the gut and placed a punch of his own to Ethan's face. Jesse got up quicky, wiping the blood from his lip. He looked at the small amount blood that was on his fingers and growled. "You'll pay dearly for that!"he snarled, looking down at him. Then Jesse started to kick Ethan repeatedly in the side.

All Sarah could do was just stand there and watch in horror as the only guy she ever loved was getting the shit kicked out of him by the monster who held her captive, it seems, for so many years and who has done nothing but ruin her life. She didn't know what to do.

Ethan laid there in pain, holding his sides in pain and groaning slightly from it. Jesse eventually stopped and just stood there, looking at him on the floor in pain. "Enough of this bullshit! It's time that I finish this!"spat Jesse angrily, looking down at him. Then he walked over to his desk and opened a draw. When he reach in, he pulled out a loaded gun. Then he walked back over to Ethan, still on the floor, and pointed the gun at him. Sarah's eyes widen at the sight. A click could be heard as Jesse cocked the gun, so the chamber could rotated to the next bullet in the chamber. He then gave a wicked a grin.

"This is good-bye, Ethan Morgan."said Jesse evilly with no remorse in his voice at all.

Ethan managed to open his eyes and look up to see what Jesse was about to do. He then quickly reached over and grabbed Jesse's leg, pulling it out from underneath him. This caused Jesse to fall to the floor and the gun fell from his grasp and slid across the floor, until it came to a stop at someone's feet. Both men quickly got up, but Jesse then ran over to a bookself and opened a box that rested on the self, pulling out his backup gun. He quickly turned around and aimed the gun at Ethan, but this time keeping his distance from him.

"I've had just about enough of you! I gave you a chance to walk away with your life by giving up Sarah, but you refused to do that! And now, it's time that you die! Right here! And right now! You've been nothing, but a thorn in my side, Morgan, and it's about time that removed that thorn!"hissed Jesse to him.

This time there was nothing that Ethan could do to avoid from getting shot. He stood there with a look of fear. He closed his eyes, when he saw Jesse about ready to pull the trigger, ready for the bullet to come and end his life.

BANG!

When Ethan opened his eyes, he noticed that he was still alive and that he wasn't shot. Instead, it was Jesse who was shot. Ethan looked at him with wide eyes full of shock and confusion. Jesse looked at him with wide eyes and his mouth open, lowering his gun and then looked down at the red stain that had formed on his shirt. He touched the redness on his chest with his free hand and then turned around behind him, to see who had just shot him.

Standing behind Jesse with both hands on the gun, still aiming at him, was a teary eyed Sarah. "S-S-Sarah..."stammered out Jesse, reaching out to her. "Why?"he said quietly, and then he fell to the floor. Dead.

Ethan couldn't believe it. When he looked up at Sarah, from Jesse's deceased body, he saw Sarah crying and a bit shaky, still holding the gun. When he saw her drop the gun and was about to collaspe, he quickly rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her to support her and keep her from hitting the floor.

"Shh! It's ok, Sarah! It's all over now! Jesse's gone now and he's not coming back, ever again. Everything is gonna be alright. I promise."he said to her soothingly and comfortingly, trying to calm and reassure her. Sarah said nothing, but just continued to cry as Ethan rubbed her back and rocked her back and forth. She couldn't believe that she just shot and killed someone, but it was all to save Ethan. And she didn't regret it, not one moment. She was glad that it was all finally over.

Just then, Jesse's men came bursting through the door to see if the boss was alright after hearing a gunshot. When they saw Jesse laying there dead in a pool of his blood, they then immediately pulled out their guns and pointed them at Ethan and Sarah. Both of them thought that this was the end for them, but then they heard a loud bang and yelling in the distance.

"POLICE! GET YOUR HANDS UP! NOW!"

When Ethan and Sarah heard those words, they let out a sigh of relief. The thugs who worked for Jesse then did as the police commanded. They were then arrested as their weapons were confiscated from them. Then some more police came in and was about to place handcuffs on them, until a voice from the door spoke up for the two lovers.

"Hold up, officer! They're ok, here!"said the voice, as he placed a reassuring hand on the officer's shoulder. The police officer looked back and then gave a nod that he understood and put away his cuffs as he stepped aside for the person get through.

Sarah and Ethan couldn't believe who the voice had originated from. "Yes, sir! Mr. Keaner, sir!"said the officer to the familiar blonde, now standing in front of them with a kind and goofy smile, looking at them.

* * *

**A/N: Ahhh! This chapter had nothing, but shocking twist in it! Sarah killing Jesse! And now, Rory's not actually a bad guy, but instead is one of the good guys?! Say, whaaaat?! 0.0**

**Total shock! Lol! So, yeah! That was some chapter! Huh? I hope that Jesse's death pleases everyone. Please review and tell me what you think. I really want to know what you think about what took place in this chapter.**

**So, sadly the next chapter is the epilogue. I know. Boo! Right? Lol! Not much will happen in it. Just how everybody's lives have changed after this chapter's events to place. And that's all I'm saying! I don't want to give too much away! Lol!**

**Until, then...see ya all in the epilogue chapter! Oh! And party at my place, since yeah know. Ding! Dong! Jesse's dead and it's time to celebrate! Lol! Just kidding! Lol! Bye! ;)**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: Howdy, everybody! It's MBAV fan66!**

**Sadly, this the last chapter to this amazingly roller coaster of emotions of a story. I'm so sad, but every great story must come to an end. But I do have other great ideas brewing in my devious little mind! Lol! Of course, I could really use your help with them though. Mostly with the pairings. If you have any suggestions, just go to the bottom my profile to see info about them and what I've got so far. You can just PM me your suggestions.**

**So, this chapter is the epilogue and will take place a year later after Jesse's death. It's mostly just about how everyone's lives have changed since then. So, no more depressing stuff! Yaaay! Lol!**

**Now! On to those shout outs:**

**123456789vampire- Awesome! Lol! You know what? Let's just move the party to Jesse's grave! Then we all could just dance around on his grave and celebrate his death! Sorry, Jesse! Oh, wait? NO I'M NOT! Lol! I can be so evil sometimes. Lol! But not like Jesse.**

**TiredOfBeingNice- Excellent! Because 123456789vampire said that he/she is bring the soda! WHOO WHOOOO! Oh! And the party's been moved to Jesse's grave. Just a heads up! Lol!**

**LoveShipper- I agree! If she didn't do it, then they both would be dead. So, way to go Sarah! You killed that bastard! Oh! Sorry about that. Lol! Thanks for the review!**

**Singertoheartandsoul- Hehehe! I did, but that's because I'm the author. Sarah got her revenge on him for ruining her life for so long. I know. I'm sad that it's ending too. This has been one of my best stories so far and I loved writing it and seeing how you guys will react to certain things in it. This story has gotten the most reviews and just plan views than any of my other ones. I hope that more of my future stories have the same success as this one did, maybe even better!**

**TheBestOfHope- Thank you! I'm glad you liked the little Rory twist there at the end. By the way, the party is gonna be held over Jesse's grave. Just a heads up! Lol! Erica's gonna be mentioned in this chapter. So, don't worry about her. I think that everybody is happy that Jesse is now dead and Sarah is free to be happy with Ethan. GOOD RIDDANCE JESSE! YOU WILL NOT BE MISSED! Lol! Thanks for the encouraging words! I'm so happy that you think that I'm that amazing of a writer! It makes me all...well I don't really know! But it's totally awesome! Lol! And I'm sure that the same, or whatever you want to do in life, will happen to you some day, too! I'm not sure yet, what story I'm gonna do next because like I mentioned in my author note above, I've still got some things to figure out in them but I'm interested to here what ones you think sound good! I just might make it my next one once I get all it's details figured out! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire. But I do own this story's kick ass plot and happy ending! So, HOORAY FOR HAPPY ENDINGS! Lol!**

* * *

**1 Year Later**

**Sarah's POV**

Well, it's been a year since me shooting and killing Jesse and his business being raided by the cops. And everything is going great! Speaking of police, I was totally shocked when I learned that Rory was an undercover detective sent to infiltrate Jesse's business. It turns out that his last name isn't even Rainer, but instead is Keaner! When Erica found out, she wasn't happy. She had wondered if he had loved her from the beginning or was just using her as a way to get into Jesse's business. After he told her that the feelings that he shared for her were real and that he really does love her, she forgave him, but not completely. It took quite a bit of convincing for Rory to get back into Erica's good graces again for her to fogive him completely, but it all worked out in the end. I'm so happy for them!

I guess I should mention how it is that me and Erica aren't in jail, since we were part of Jesse's crew. Well, once me and Ethan explained everything to Rory and he explained to his boss, his boss had decided to let me, Erica, and a few other of the girls go because we never really wanted to be there and that we were basically forced into doing the things that we did against our will. When I told them about me shooting Jesse, he understood that it was out of self defense and that if I didn't then he would of wound up killing an unarmed man.

About a week after that whole fiasco, I decided to go and finally visit my parents for the first time in 8 years to try and reconcile with them. I was scared at first, but Ethan had decided to go with me which made me feel better about it. When they answered the door they were overcomed with emotion, as was I. After I had told them everything that had happened to me since I ran away, they were shocked. When I saw their reaction I immediately thought that they now didn't see me as their daughter anymore, but when my mother gave me a hug she told me that she still and will always see me as her little girl no matter what. And that they didn't blame me. My dad joined in on the hug too, and told me that he was partially to blame too and that he could of handled the situtaion better that night.

After some apologizing and putting the past behind us, all was good between me and my parents again. I am so happy that we could work things out and be a family again. When I finally introduced Ethan to them, Ethan got extremely nervous. Especially around my dad. It was funny to see, but after awhile he managed to relaxed some and they seemed to hit it off pretty well. In fact, I think my parents are really happy that he's in my life and making their little girl so happy and is taking such good care me, too.

Oh! And get this! Benny had finally managed to find himself a girlfriend! Can you believe it? I know that I don't know him very well, but from what Ethan tells me he's a notorious flirter, which usually ends up with him being shot down most of the time. Well, it turns out that this girl just so happens to be an old high school crush of his. Her name is Della. And it turns out that she too had a secret crush on Benny in high school too! And the reason that neither one had decided to ask the other out was because they were both too afraid to! I think that they make a cute couple, but of course not as cute as me and Ethan. But close.

And as for me and Ethan...well things couldn't be any better. He had proposed to me last week and I of course said yes! How could I turn down a marriage proposal to the guy who's done so much for me and means just as much as well? Wouldn't you do the same if you were in my position?

Of course, I still live with Erica and he still lives with Benny at the dorms, but were both ok with that. We had agreed to wait on having the wedding until after he graduates college and can get a better job. After that, then we will start to find a place of our own and start on the wedding plans since college is pretty expensive and he makes just enough money to get him through it. But Erica told me that anytime Ethan wants to "spend the night" at her place that he's more than welcome too. Benny had also said the same thing about their dorm. Oh! did I forget to mention that Rory is now living at Erica's? Yeah! It's true! But he sleeps in Erica's room, so him living with us doesn't really bother me that much. It just means another person to keep me company and I must say, Rory has _a lot _to talk about. But I don't mind. He can be pretty interesting to be around sometimes.

Yep! My life is pretty much looking on the bright side again! I even managed to get a legit job this time, thanks to Erica. So, know not only do we live together, but we also work together too. I am so happy that I met Ethan that night. If I hadn't...then I'd hate to think of what would happen to me if he didn't come along and rescued me from that sleeze ball of guy that night and we later had that drink together. If it weren't for Ethan then I probably wouldn't be here today. I would still be Jesse's little bitch. Too afraid to stand up against him. Too scared to fight back for myself or to even never be able to exprience what true love felt like. I love Ethan for every moment that we share together. Then. Now. And in the future. He brought light to my once darken and shattered soul and made it whole again. He made me feel loved again. He had reminded me what happiness felt like again, plus more.

My broken and lonely life was now a fixed and loved life. And it's all thanks to one man, Ethan Morgan. And I couldn't be any more happier.

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! The finally to A Broken and Lonely Life!**

**All well! Ends well! It looks like Sarah finally got her happily ever after ending! She's got herself an amazing fiance now and people that she can consider great friends and she's made peace with her parents! Who could ask for a better ending than that? NOBODY THAT'S WHO! Lol!**

**So tell me what you all thought about the epilogue ending to this story! I'm dying to know! You all have been leaving me such great and awesome reviews for this story so far, so why stop now! Especially, since this is the end.**

**I just want to say, thank you to all those who've followed, favorited, or have just been reading and following along with this story of high emotions. You all are such awesome and cool people! It does an author's heart good to know that they are such great fans out there like you all. (*takes tissue and then dabs eyes with it and then blows nose afterwards*) I love you guys so much! (*says all emotionally*)**

**And with that, I say farewell until my next story! Lol! ;)**


End file.
